Songs from the Heart
by JudoMom
Summary: AU story where Zoe comes to visit Lavon when her life is at a crossroad. Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at fanfiction. I have a general idea of where this story is going. I apologize for any errors, english is not my mother tongue.**

 **I do not own any of the characters, CW does.**

I´m tired, I´m so tired. I´m physically exhausted. I´ve been touring Europe for the past 18 months and before that I finished my third album. I have seen enough airports, concert halls, small town venues and stadiums to last me a lifetime, well for now, anyway. What I need is a good long holiday.

A few weeks back the best of offers occurred when my best friend, Lavon Hayes, invited me to stay with him in Bluebell, Alabama.

I´m Zoe Hart, a professional singer and dancer from the best city in the world, New York. I go by the stage name Zora.

My mother, who is also my manager/pr-agent, has been pushing me to renew my record contract. That would mean another three to five years of touring, a new album every year and I just can`t do that anymore. Dad, as usual, has no opinion of the matter.

It is not just that I´m tired, I´ve also found out I´m loosing my voice. The doctor told me that if I don´t stop singing I could loose my ability to hold a tune permanently. This is not a small case of laryngitis, it is severe damage to the vocal cords. That´s why I need a holiday. I need to figure out what to do next. Maybe I´ll be like Lavon, retire in Alabama. Who am I kidding, I´m not able to retire. Maybe I`ll just judge song contests, beauty pageants or whatever. Hell, I could even create some festival of my own. Do they do festivals in Bluebell? That could be a new thing, knowing that dad, with all his connections, would be a huge help. Lets not jump there, not just yet.

So, finally, I´m on a plane, with no specific plans, on my way to Bluebell, Alabama. Lavon Hayes is a former NFL player and now the mayor of Bluebell. We met at one of my parents extravagant parties years ago and immediately hit it of. Not romantically, but more like long lost relatives. That´s where we are now, best friends. He invited me to stay, for as long as I wanted to, on his plantation. If I didn´t want to stay up in the big house, he had a nice little carriage house, all for me. I do have to share the pond and the fuse box with the guy in the gatehouse, a Wade Kinsella, the caretaker of the property. Lavon ensured me there will be no problems since Wade was visiting his brother in New Orleans.

We finally touch ground in Mobile and I can´t wait to see Lavon. He´s 6 and a half feet tall so he´s hard to miss. During the ride he fills me in on the town residents. I´m really eager to meet his girlfriend Annabeth, she sounds like a sweetheart. There is also Earl, Wades dad, George, the town laywer and fiancé of Lemon Breeland, Belle Extraordinere. Brick Breeland, Lemons father and town doctor. The other town doctor, Harley Wilkes. I make a mental note to go see him. Shula, the cat lady and Dash DeWitt, self proclaimed journalist, theater director and blogger. Him I might just need to stay clear of. Rose Hattenbarger, a teenager in love with all things New York, I´ll surely like her. Tom and Wanda Long, a newlywed young couple. Those are just the ones that pop out most in Lavons stories.

I can´t stop staring at the beautiful little house by the crystal clear pond when Lavon stops his SUV. Sure, it is a bit run down, but it is nearly 200 years old. Outside the sun is shining, a light breeze catches the hem of my skirt and twirls with my hair. The crickets and the frogs and the birds and the...serenity. I take it all in with an awe. This is going to be perfect.

"You need to watch out for Burt Reynolds if you decide to wander" he told me and carried my bags inside.

Burt Reynolds? What, here? Really? Why? Dosn´t he live in LA?

"Burt´s my gator, he lives in the pond and is quite used to sleeping under the steps of the carriage house. Well, I`ll see you later, let you settle in and what not".

And with that he was gone.

The following week I went to bed early and slept in late, during the sunny days I swam in the pond, did not meet Burt, and just sat on the porch reading. I was really enjoying doing absolutely nothing and talking as little as possible. I had yet to wonder the streets of Bluebell and meet any others. Lavon said he had put the plantation on quarantine for a rare and infectious condition so I could have peace and quiet. How sweet is that.

By the end of the second week I felt like a new person, I was rejuvenated and had gotten a nice tan along with sun kissed streaks in my hair.

"You ready to meet the good people of Bluebell?" Lavon asked one morning when we had coffee in his kitchen.

I had not seen very much of him ´cause he is the mayor and he did have his ´mayoral duties´ to attend to. I suspect he felt a bit neglected by his house guest. After all, I did come to see him and I did want to spend time with him. I had seen Annabeth on occasion when she came or left. We silently waved and smiled a hello, but other than that I had yet to meet anybody else.

"Lead the way and show me to your people" I said cheerily as we stepped out.

"Look at you girl, I hardly recognize you. All relaxed, tanned and smiling. If I may say, you do look happy. Are you happy?"

"Well Lavon, I can not contradict that. These few weeks have been a lifesaver, literally. I have not been feeling like this in a long time, maybe even ever. Yes, I am happy" I beamed up at him as we walked down the road leading us to the center of Bluebell.

"Then let me introduce you to the best Po´boy on this side of the Mississippi, at the Rammer Jammer."

You could have heard a pin drop the moment we stepped in, all eyes focused on us. Well, mainly on me. I felt a bit uneasy until I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh darling Zoe, so good to see you after all these years" Shula came up smiling and gave me the biggest hug.

How did Lavon fail to mention that the crazy cat lady was my old singing teacher, well, maybe he didn`t know. After that I could sense relief in the rest of them. Someone of their own knew me, I was not a stranger anymore. I even got a few nods and hellos.

Lavon led me to a table and gave me the menu.

"Lavon, my man, what´s up?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Wade, you´re back boy, how you been."

I turned around and my jaw dropped. There was nothing Po´ about this boy. He was drop dead gorgeous. Sandy blonde hair, bottle green eyes, dimples and stubble, tall and muscular, lean like a god. He was wearing faded bluejeans and an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over a white tee. I think I started to drool. This was obviously Wade, my neighbor across the pond. I could feel the blush rising my cheeks as he looked at me, eying him, a slow smirk rising on his lips.

"If you ever need to borrow a cup of sugar or anythin´, you know where to find me" he said winking at me.

Oh, I was so going to start baking or taking sugar with my coffee.

During the weeks after Wades return home I was settling in a comfy morning routine, running, taking a swim and having breakfast at the mayors. What I did not count on was Wade being around all the time. He accompanied me running, "so you don`t get lost, princess" showing me new routes to run and new sites to see. "I bet you didn`t wear a swim suite before I came along" he said one morning watching me by the pond. "I wouldn`t have minded, not one bit" he said with a wink, before leaving for Lavons. By the time I got there he had made breakfast, my favorite, coffee, Eggs Benedict and fresh orange juice.

We chatted for about an hour before he asked me "so Zoe what kind of fancy job do you have that lets you take a vacation for what it seems to be an endless amount of time?" I hadn´t really hidden the fact that I was a preforming artist, but I had also never been very clear about it.

"Well, I`m actually in between jobs at the moment, figuring out what to do next."

"OK, but what is it that you really do? You`re not some sort of secret agent or ax murderer are you, or one of those super sonic space surgeons?"

"I can assure you I´m none of those" I ansvered laughing.

"I do some singing and dancing of sorts, just taking a break from that."

"You work at a stripclub!" his eyes light up.

"Eww, no!" I could understand that me putting it that way might lead him to believe just that.

"Oh, ok, so backup singer and dancer?"

"Something like that, yeah." Thankfully the subject was dropped at that.

Later that evening we all went to the Rammer Jammer for the Open stage-night. This ought to be intrresting, seeing some local talent. I caught my self enjoying the evening. There actually was a lot of talented performers. Who knew that George, the stuffy lawyer, was a decent singer. Tom and Wanda would have given Fred and Ginger a run for their money as well. What really blew me away was Rose, the girl can sing! And Annabeth, the poetry she wrote was really romantic and very personal. Lavon will have to watch out, she´s in for the kill. There were some other performances, but nothing special. Something or rather someone that stood out though was Wade, he played the guitar when George sang, keyboards with the house band for Tom and Wanda dancing, soft tunes on the flute when Annabeth read her poetry and the grand piano for Rose. I knew he was a good cook and Lavon told me he built the Rammer Jammer with his father and brother. That made me wonder what else his hands were good at.

I was about to find out the following morning.

I was doing one of my regular dance routines on the back porch when the floorboards caved. I gave a shriek of pain falling and scraping my legs. Almost immediately Wade came running

"Zoe, Zoe where are you?"

"I`m out back"

He sprinted round the corner and I could see he was wearing old denim cutoffs and sneakers. God he´s hot, was by then the only thought running in my mind.

"What you gapin´ at girl, lets get you out of there."

He then proceeded to examine the boards around me

"I`ll need to go get my tools for this, hang tight".

Tears were running down my face and he stroke my chin with a surprisingly soft hand "you´ll be alright" and kissed my forehead. Wade came back with his tool belt and some towels.

"You wrap this around your legs while I bust you out of there."

Said and done. He carefully lifted me out of the now giant hole in my porch and sat me down in an old green wicker chair. "I`ll just clean these up and we`ll go see doctor Wilkes about those legs of yours".

He gently wiped my legs, sending chills up and down my spine. Those hands felt like magic.

 **Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wade put on a shirt before he carried me to his car and gently put me down and buckled me up in the front seat.

"Doctor Wilkes will have you fixed up in no time" he said as we reached the practice.

"Hello AB, doctor Wilkes in? Zoe here had a little accident and needs to see him."

"Hi Wade, Zoe. He´s free so ya´ll just go straight in."

I wasn´t crying anymore but there was a throbbing pain in my legs, also my head was starting to hurt from the crying. Luckily my legs had stopped bleeding. I have to admit it felt kind of comfortable and safe being carried around by Wade. He smelled good and his shirt was soft and warm under my hands. I might have caressed his shoulders, repeatedly, unintentionally, when trying to adjust my self in his arms.

"Applying pressure to boobs make you feel better?" he wispered squeezing me tighter so the doctor wouldn´t hear.

My cheekes turned red and I had to slap him as he put me down. He just smirked knowingly and left the room.

"Hello Ms Hart, I´m doctor Harley Wilkes, pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I´ve heard a lot about the mysterious New Yorker who lives at the mayors plantation."

"Nothing bad I hope" I said smiling and shaking his hand. "I was coming to see you about another matter later but it seems my porch wanted us to meet sooner rather than later."

Dr Wilkes carefully attended to my legs and finished bandaging them.

"Maybe we need to x-ray your legs just in case, so there is nothing that will stop you from dancing in the future."

"You know that I dance?"

"Well yes, just looking at your posture, your legs and ankles makes me belive that you are indeed a dancer. And one that pushes her self to a great extent, to perfection."

I was quite taken by his proficient words. Also now, a bit worried. I had not thought about not beeing able to dance.

"Can you do the x-ray here or do I need to go to a hospital?"

"I´ll ask Annabeth to set up the x-ray machine in the next room."

While AB got the x-ray machine ready we chatted about life in New York, Bluebell and something we both had in common; travelling. Dr Wilkes had seen quite a lot of the world and he was an engrossing storyteller. He also had numerous pictures from his travels on his walls. One picture in particular piqued my interest. It was a large, framed photo of a small Greecian willage and I had seen it before. In the same frame, in a very familiar place, in my parents home. In my mothers study to be exact.

"That photo of the Greecian willage, have you taken it?"

"This one? No, some local boy from the willage took it. It was taken nearly thirty years ago. Some of my fondest memories are from that Mediterranean cruise. Why?"

Could it be? I know my mom was on a cruise in Greece before I was born, before even she and dad were married. Maybe it was a tourist attraction, where all the cruiseships docked and the masses of tourists wandered to take the perfect picture. But this picture had the same couple, standing in the same spot, holding hands, kissing with their backs to the camera. It seemed very intimate.

"So who´s in the picture? If you don´t mind me asking."

There was a knock on the door and AB put her head in and told us the x-ray machine was ready.

After having the x-ray Dr Wilkes invited me to have lunch with him at the Rammer Jammer while the pictures develope. It was and old machine and it would take some time for the pictures to be ready. I didn´t mind at all, also, I really wanted my question ansvered.

It took us close to half an hour walking from the practice to the Rammer Jammer seeing as almost everybody we met wanted to chat and exchange pleasantries with Dr Wilkes. It didn´t help that I felt as if I had two left feet, made of wood, walking was quite hard and painful. My legs were slowly turning blue from the bruising. Finally inside we sat in a booth waiting to be served. Wanda came over greeting us with a pitcher of ice tea and menues.

"What do you recommend for lunch here?"

"Wanda, we´ll have two nr fives with grits."

"Sure, we´re a bit busy but your food´ll be out in a few Dr Wilkes."

Our conversation started slowly, not beeing at the practice anymore discussing medical issues, but as two people getting to know each other. Almost kind of... like on a date. What? How did that thought even cross my mind? Me, on a date, with a man old enough to be my father, older even. Hold it Zoe, you know it´s been a while since you´ve done the dating thing, but this here, with him, in broad daylight, is not a date. Lets pretend he´s your uncle you haven´t seen in a really long time. Yeah, that´ll work.

"You never ansvered my question about the photo, was that you?"

"It´s been nearly thirty years so there is really no harm in talking about it. I met a very special young lady on that cruise, we spent a wonderful fortnight together. She was from New York, had just finished her studies in public relations and business management at Columbia and lived in Manhattan. She had the whole world with opportunities open to her. She was like a breath of fresh air, so carefree and easy to be with. To talk to. Come to think of it, a bit like you, Ms Hart. Maybe it´s a New York thing or maybe I just tend to open up to beautiful young women. We never saw each other or heard of each other again."

That was really romantic and kind of sad.

Our food was brought out and I eyed the grits suspiciously. I´m a big girl, I can do this.

"That´s exactly what I thought grits would taste like" I grimaced as I spit it out in my napkin.

"Oh come on now! You´re just insulting our Southern culinary delicacies there princess." Wade had appeared from behind his bar and put his hand on my shoulder. I shivered. "Hope you enjoy the gumbo, it´s my uncle Mo´s recipe, he has won the annual gumbo cook-off for twelve years now. Doc here can vouch for it. The catfish is the catch of the day and the bisquits and gravy are made with my mamas secret ingredients."

"The bisquits are delicious but would you maybe have something that is not deep fried and covered in batter. Like a feta cheese salad with calamata olives , beetroot or sweet potato?" I tried not to sound snobbish or superior.

"Why don´t you come over to the mayors tonight for dinner and I´ll surprise you."

He was called back to the kitchen as a group of women dressed like Stepford Wives stept in and started to sing.

"Those are the Memory Matrons and they are rehearsing for our annual Founders Day Parade. One of the favorite events in town. Only two weeks from now"

This town really had an event for every occation and then some. Maybe I could get dad to come and check this out. As if we had a telepathic connection my phone rang. The screen flashed:DAD with my latest hit as his ringtone. I excused my self and went out back to take the call.

"Hi dad, I was just thinking about you. How are you, how´s mom. What are you up to in two weeks?"

"Hi honey, I´m fine, watching the e-mail you sent me from that open stage-night. There are a few performances that caught my eye. Your mom and I would love to come and visit, we haven´t seen Lavon in ages. Or you either for that matter. I´ll have my secretary make the arrangements and get you the details later. Your mom waves and says Hi."

"Say Hi back, and I´ll see you in two weeks. I cant wait. Love you, bye"

"Bye honey, love you too."

I went back inside and Dash approached me with his recorder in hand.

"Ms Hart, would you maybe enlighten our readers about your ringtone. I´m sure I´ve heard it somewhere before."

"Well Dash, beeing from New York you would presume I have a TOP 10 song as a ringtone. You´ve probably just heard it on the radio."

"I surely have heard it on the radio and beeing a conniseur of the performing arts I also recognize the voice of the singer. Care to share?"

"Dr Wilkes, Zoe, the x-rays are ready. I left them on your desk." AB said as she joined the singing ladies. That was my que to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don´t own any thing accept my spelling errors.**

I caught Lavon outside and convinced him to take me back to the practice to get the x-rays. Harley said it was ok. He trusted the mayor not to snoop around the offices. Soon after looking at the black and gray sheets of plastic I realized that I would need a professional to tell me what was showing on the images. That would give me an excuse to go see Dr Wilkes again. I like him. And I´m dying to know the name of the mystery girl in the picture.

We drove in silence until Lavon asked me what I thought about Wade. I looked up at him wondering what he ment by that.

"Why, does he have a problem with me staying at the carriage house? Has he said something?"

"No, quite the opposite actually, Lavon Hayes thinks, no Lavon Hayes knows, that he likes you. Like likes you a lot. Like a lot lot. He hasn´t really been in a relationship since his ex cheated on him a few years back. She ran of with a friend of his and got married on a shrimp boat in international waters. I just caution you to be careful with Wade, he´s a good guy, one of the best. I know it looks like he´s all over the pretty ladies, flirting and stuff but that´s just a facade."

Wow, that was heavy. I had no intentions of toying around with him, I liked him to much. He appeared to be a nice guy, well liked by everyone, especially the ladies. Of course I´ve noticed him chatting with the tall and busty, scantily dressed girls, but he was never the one to initiate those encounters. He was an attentive bartender, a smooth operator, never taking things further. The notes and napkins with phone numbers went straight in the bin as the girl turned her back. And still, they keep coming back again and again. Can´t fault a girl for trying. But he was a guy you could depend on if needed.

Later that night I´m on my way to talk to Lavon about my parents coming for a visit on Founders Day. I know he´ll be pleased. He could spend hours talkin football with my dad or gossip about celebrities with mom. Yeah, Lavons secret vice was gossip. He swore me to secrecy on this one, I will never tell a soul. Can they stay with him at the plantation or do I subject them to the influence of Dash at the Whippor Will Inn.

As soon as I step inside I´m met with a delicious smell. I totally forgot that Wade promised to make me dinner. So much for being conciderate with the guy.

"Wade, that smells amazing, what is it?"

"Since you are yet to fully appreciate the wonderful Southern cuisine I´ve made you something special. Nothing Southern . I went Mediterranian, who doesn´t like pasta. Freshly made tagliatelle with shrimp and garlic bread with a twist. Some tapas to start with and something I know all chicks dig, chocolate cake with fresh raspberries and ice cream for dessert. There´s white wine in the fridge or red wine in the winerack, if you prefer that. Have a seat, put your feet up and enjoy, I´ll be ready in a minute."

I opted for the white with the pasta. I walked over to Lavons cd player and searched for something to suite the ambiance of the evening. I figured it would be just him and me since Lavons SUV was not anywhere to be seen. I went with Frank, you can never go wrong with Frank. I held the cd in my hand as I noticed he had my three cd´s, of course he did. My mother had most likely sent them to him. I picked one up chuckling at my self.

"You find anything you like?" he asked standing right behind me before I had time to put a cd in and push play. "This is something I haven´t heard" he took the cd out of my hand, flipped it over and was quite astonished by the cover. It was one of the few complimentary ones with a daring picture of me, naked, walking on the beach in the sunset, turning my head, smiling and waving at the camera behind me.

"Whoa, is that you? Well of course it is, I would recognize that well toned ass anywhere. No offence princess, you have a great ass, just never seen it entirely uncovered before. Back up singer and dancer huh? What else have you been hiding? A husband and six kids, yacht, private island in the Bahamas?" he was smiling, so I knew he wasn´t serious, maybe.

"I´ll tell you everything you want to know over dinner, I could eat."

"Step right this way darlin´ it´s all set."

I really liked the dinner he made and the wine. We enjoyed each others company. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. I found my self opening up to him in a way I hadn´t done in a long time. To anyone. I told him about life on the road, long hours in the recording studio, the frustration of imperfection. The pressure from my mom and expectations from my dad, the record company and the doctors.

"What do you mean by the doctors? You sick or somethin´?"

" I have something called Atrophic Presbyphonia, it´s a severe condition of the vocal cords. It pretty much means I cant sing any high notes anymore. I have to stop singing completely if I don´t wanna sound like hoarse crow for the rest of my life." Wouldn´t that be sexy.

"What about your dancin´ you can still do that, can´t ya?"

"I´m not classically trained in dancing and if you haven´t noticed I am kind of vertically challenged, so I wouldn´t be anybody´s first choice in a line up. I can´t do ballet, I´m too old, my muscles are not able to adapt anymore. Did you know that a ballet dancer retires at the age of 35? I have already peaked, I´m going to go out on top. All I need to do now is figure out what I want do for the rest of my life. And I still have to go see Dr Wilkes about my x-rays. I don´t think there is anything wrong with my legs, it doesn´t feel wrong. But hey, what do I know I´m just the show pony."

"Ok, so that´s the professional you, what about the personal you?"

"No husband, no kids, no yacht and definitely no island in the Bahamas. I have an ex-boyfriend who couldn´t take the life of constantly travelling. He was a writer, so you would think he could write anywhere. But no, not Joel, he needed his corner café, his book store and a place to hang his bike every day. In New York you don´t drive unless you have to. Me, I can write music anywhere, and I do. I can wake up in the middle of the night in a hotel room, on a plane or even in a tent and scribble on a used napkin if I´m inspired."

"In a tent? You don´t seem like a girl who goes camping to me."

" We were on a festival tour in northern Europe; Finland, Sweden and Norway during the summer of 2013. The sun does not set for a month and a half, the weather was lovely and I truly enjoyed it. The camping sites were fully equipped with sauna, bathrooms, laundry, restaurants and even grocery stores. Mostly set by small lakes or rivers. I would love to go back one day."

"Wow, look at you girl, all full of surprises. I agree on the writin´, you can do that anywhere. Maybe he just wasn´t that good."

"I feel like we´ve talked all about me, what about you? I know you´re not married, don´t have any kids. Your dad lives in Bluebell and your brother in New Orleans and your uncle Mo makes a killer gumbo. You are a really talented and versatile musician and you mix an awesome cocktail in that bar of yours. The bar that you built. You are the to go to guy when anybody needs help in pretty much any way. What makes Wade Kinsella tick?"

I could swear he blushed and awkwardly scratched his neck, he was not used to getting compliments. I wonder why, the town sung his praise in every possible moment.

"That´s about it, what you see is what you get with me. I´m practically an open book."

I did not believe that for a moment. So I waited him out, sipped some wine and moved to the lounge. He followed and flung him self on the couch. I sat in the other end lifted his head in my lap, still waiting.

"I was a little lost when my mama died, Jesse split and Earl took to the bottle. Luckily Lavon and Harley were here for me, without them I might be locked up or worse even, dead. Jesse came back, he served 6 years as a US Marine. Earl found his way outta the bottle after two years, he still doesn´t touch the stuff and it´s been 12 years. I played football with Lavon, studied and went fishin´with Harley, hung around uncle Mo in the kitchen of the Rammer Jammer. I met a girl, we were in love, we were supposed to get married, had been planning for a year, the wedding coming up in just three months and she runs of with my best man, Jonah. That was 4 years ago. Neither one of them are welcome in Bluebell any more and they know it."

"What about the music?"

"That was all mama. She was a music teacher in high school. We played all kinds of instruments and sang, like all the time. There was never a silent moment in the Kinsella house. I miss her still, every day."

I was playing with his hair as he told his story, I could see the hurt in his eyes and I just wanted it to go away. I tilted his head back and gently kissed him, stroking his chin, wiping away the tears.

"Thank you for telling me."

 **Like/no like?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Santa brought me the HoD box-set : )**

A few days later a man in his late fifties knocks on my door. I know I´ve seen him around but never spoken to him. He´s dressed like most of the men here that do manual labour, jeans, plaid shirt and work boots. There is something vaguely familiar about him, his facial expressions and the charming smile.

"Hello pretty lady, heard your porch needed fixin´. I´ve got your solution right here."

I look outside and on the bed of his truck there are floor boards enough to build me a new wrap around porch.

"Uh, I don´t mean to be rude or anything but who are you and how do you know about my porch?"

"I do apologize miss, allow me to introduce my self, I´m Earl Kinsella the best carpenter this side of the Mason-Dixon-line. My boy Wade told me about your little accident and since he´s busy buildin´ the mayors new float for the Founders Day Parade, he asked me to start on your porch. Hope that´s ok?"

I should have known, this is probably what Wade will look like in about twenty or thirty years. Hair a bit darker, a bit shorter and eyes a bit greener. Not bad at all. Why am I thinking about Wade twenty years in the future? He is seriously getting under my skin. I think I cautiously put him there.

"Well Earl, it is a pleasure to meet you and about the porch, knock your self out."

Earl started by stripping off the old floor boards on the back porch, measuring the new timber and sawing the planks. He told me he had some plans for the discarded wood but would not elaborate further. He jotted down some numbers on a paper, drew some squares and crossing lines and put the paper in his pocket. The whole time he was humming, some old classics and before long I found my self doing it too. He didn´t seem to notice and started to sing. He had a beautiful deep voice and even without realizing it I was singing along. Moon River changed to A wonderful world, it faded out to some Elvis, The Everly Brothers, Hank Williams, Johnny Cash and even Taylor Swift. The Kinsellas sure took their music seriously. After countles hours of working the sun started to set and Earl had the back porch nearly finished. He promised to be back the next day. We sat and watched the sun go down with ice teas in our hands. Conversation had flown naturally all day. But I had a feeling I would regret the singing tomorrow.

"Can I take you to dinner? I would love to spend more time with you, get to know you and frankly, you have to be just as hungry as I am."

"I´ve never turned down an invite from a pretty lady before, and I sure aint gona´start now. You doin´the cookin´or takin´ me out for the world to see?"

"Earl, I´m taking you out, hope the Rammer Jammer is ok?"

"That´s more than ok. I get to spend the evenin´ with a beautiful girl, eat for free and maybe even do a couple a´ twirls on the dance floor. What more could a guy ask for."

He brushed the sawdust of his shirt and opened the door to his truck, helped me up and shut the door. I´m never going to get use to that. Chivalry is not dead in the south.

The drive was short but I managed to squeeze some funny stories out of him. Mostly about Wade and his brother growing up.

"You ok with sittin´by the bar eatin´. I have to stretch my back and legs. Those chairs and booths just ain´t doin´it for me."

"I´m fine, closer to the service." And closer to the bartender. I wanted to be close to him. He had made an lasting impression last night showing his vulnerability. He was hot and sensitive. What more could a girl ask for?

"What are you two up to? I thought I sent you to build a porch old man, not to sit in a bar chatting up pretty girls."

"Calm down son, the back porch is nearly finished, I recon two or three more days and it´ll be as good as new, better even, with those extra pieces."

"So, darlin´ what were you up to while the old man fixed your decking?"

"I actually helped by pulling the nails out of the old boards, didn´t I Earl. Even if I don´t understand why, he wouldn´t tell me. And I provided the drinks, have to keep hydrated in this heat. Then there might have been some singing."

"Is that so? Dad?"

"Sure thin´ son, very capable hands on this one and she can sing too. She knew some early B.B King and Otis. Young city girls ain´t supposed to know those tunes."

"Dad, I tell ya she knows a whole lot ´about singin´and dancin´, and I know a thing or two ´bout those hands, don´t I princess."

Luckily for him our meals arrived and I dug in to my burger. That was, hands down, the best burger I´ve had in ages. Juicy, stuffed with onions, tomatoes, pickles and salad, thick slice of pepper jack cheese and a side of sweet potato fries. That was not a wine kind of meal, that had to be washed down with a coke. Or two.

After we finished our burgers we played some darts, some pool and twirled around the dance floor. I had been over to Dr Wilkes about my x-rays and they showed absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. My legs were fine, even if still, a bit sore and all kinds of blue and purple. We danced to James Carr´s _You got my mind all messed up with_ Wade. That hit a bit close to home. I could see him thinking that too. I loved the feeling of being in his arms, the safe embrace, swaying to the music. Him kissing the top of my head a few times. All in all, I had a blast and I could tell Earl enjoyed him self as well. Dancing with Agnes from the bakery, Susie from the hair salon and even the noticeably pregnant Wanda when she was on her break. That earned him some jealous glares from Tom, who was the designated DJ that evening.

I declined the offer for a ride from Earl when he said he was heading home. Wanting to stay a bit longer and hoping to catch a ride with Wade instead. Earl promised he would come by around 9 the following morning. I bid him good night and graciously promised him breakfast at Lavons.

A huge perk had been to successfully being able to avoid Dash and his recorder, all night. I´ll take a small victory any where I can.

Nine o´clock on the dot there was a knock on my door. I had just come home from my first run after the accident and headed for the shower. I didn´t think swimming in the pond was such a good idea with my legs still wrapped in light gauze.

The run had taken a lot longer than anticipated. I had finally run in to Burt. The stupid gator would not move no matter how much I tried to shu him away. I had to take a detour by the covered bridge. I took some pictures that would look great as album covers. What album covers, there will be no more albums for me. My throat hurt like hell. Before yesterday I had not sung for nearly a month. That´s it, my singing career was finally over. I didn´t even need a professional opinion in the matter. But I´m still going to see Dr Wilkes, even if it is just for coffee or Agnes´ sweet tea. An acquired taste, yet again.

"Mornin´Earl, I´m just gona take a shower and change. You can head up to Lavons, he knows you´re coming and I´ll meet you there in 20 minutes. Please, don´t eat all the pancakes."

"Ok, see ya later pretty lady, won´t promise nothin´ `bout them pancakes."

15 minutes later I was dressed in a tank top and leggings heading for breakfast. What on earth was Burt doing here. Did he know a short cut? I braised my self and jumped over him, he didn´t even blink. Why hadn´t I thought about this earlier?

I could hear laughter coming from the mayors kitchen. Lavon was making bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes, AB squeezed orange juice and diced fruit in to a bowl. Wade was over by the coffee maker and Earl sat by the kitchen island reading the local paper. Obviously there was something funny in the paper. There was something very peaceful in the scene in front of me. No yelling, no shoving and no one storming out. They worked like a well oiled machine, everybody knew what to do and let the other have their space to do it.

"Good morning mayoral residents and Earl, beautiful day today, don´t you think. I have a feeling that we´ll make some good progress on the porch today."

"Mornin´Big Z. Sleep well did ya? This is, indeed, a glorious day. Some big decisions to be made today, huh?"

I had absolutely no idea what Lavon was referring to, I was content with "helping" Earl with the porch all day.

"Zoe and I are going to Mobile for some fabrics and paint, do lunch and maybe a half spa day. And of course what all girls love, some serious shopping!" This was the first I´ve heard of ABs plans for the day. But I´m game when shopping is involved.

I saw Earl slip AB the note with the scribbles from yesterday before we headed out. And he went to the carriage house to finish what he´d started. AB convinced Lavon we needed to take the SUV on account of the supplies he wanted us to bring. He agreed with a deep sigh, handing over the keys and his credit card.

"What´s going on with you and Wade? Anything serious? Do you want serious?" AB asked even before putting the car in gear.

"We´re friends AB, at the moment I can´t promise anything else. He knows that and he´s ok with that. I can´t commit to anything, before I have some sort of plan or even an idea of what to do in the future. Would I like it to be serious, yes, when the time is right. Who wouldn´t want to be serious with Wade Kinsella?"

 **More/less?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Zoe, can you keep a secret?"

"What is it?"

I was pretty sure the question was rhetorical. I can clam up like an oyster, she knew that. So obviously it was a discussion opener concerning something AB was nervous talking about.

"I´m late, like really late. Will you come with me to the hospital for a blood test? I don´t feel comfortable talking about this with Brick or Harley, or knowing that they would be looking at my lady parts ever so often. And I´m also worried what Lavon is going to say or do. We haven´t talked about marriage or children, not seriously, anyway. I don´t live on the plantation and do you see a ring on my finger?"

"Oh, AB, this is wonderful. Lavon will be so excited, he loves kids, you know that. Besides, it´s the 21st century, you don´t need to be married to start a family. As for the doctors looking at you lady parts, it´s really up to you. I haven´t met Brick but Harley seems to really care about his patients."

"I guess you´re right, I´m just so nervous. Can we maybe stop at the BabyBarn? Right after we´ve been to HomeDepot, of course."

"Why do we need to go to HomeDepot. I thought Lavons float was ready?"

"It´s not for the float actually, it´s something for your porch. You know how Earl and his boys are really good carpenters and he had an idea to use the old floor boards to make you patio furniture. As we speak Wade and Jesse are building a swing, a coffee table, two chairs and a bench. We need to get fabric for the cushions, the foam fillings cut out to measure and some paint. You girl, are going to have one seriously pimped out porch when it is ready."

"Wow, I had no idea. That´s why I had to take all the nails out and stack them up neatly. Why would they go through so much trouble? I´m only here for a vacation, it´s not like I´m going to stay or anything."

"You know Lavon loves you, I think he´s trying to help you make a decision about your future. And hearing you talk about Wade the way you just did, I don´t think he is very wrong in doing so. Now is he?"

Was this the big decision he mentioned over breakfast? Me moving to Bluebell.

At HomeDepot we picked out a soft gray paint, gray canvas with purple paisley pattern and some sturdy rope. I also bought a few lanterns and flowerpots. Was I actually decorating MY porch? I guess I was.

After a quick lunch we made our way to the hospital. AB had her test done and made an appointment with the OB/GYN.

"Spa next?"

"No, I don´t think I´m up for it, I´m too anxious about the test. Do you mind if we skip the spa and head for BabyBarn instead? But we can do girls night at your place. Paint our nails, pig out on pizza and ice cream, watch chick flicks and gossip. And you can have wine! If I remember correctly Lemon will be back from L.A. tomorrow and you finally get to meet her. We could invite Wanda, Rose and Cricket. That would be so much fun."

We decide on having a girls night after AB gets her test results back and step inside BabyBarn. Whoa! I´ve never seen so much baby stuff in one place before. Endless isles of clothing, cribs and beddings, strollers and toys. Do babies really need all this? AB laughs at me and shakes her head. Says she´s more reasonable than that, being a Memory Matron and cherising the traditional methods of baby care. ´Cause think about it, did we need padded crawling helmets or baby heart rate monitoring socks or walking chairs. No we did not, and we turned out ok anyway. We strolled down the isles of clothing, gushed over the tiny dresses. I found a Roll Tide onesie. This, I thought, would be the perfect way to tell Lavon and AB agreed. With that we left.

The final stop before heading home was Mobile Walmart Supercenter. We stocked up on frozen gourmet pizza, artisan ice cream, my favorite bottled wine, chips and soda. AB found some juices high on folic acids and home style vegetable chips. Not to seem obvious we also bought beer, lots of beer.

My porch was ready. Earl, Wade, Lavon and Jesse sat on the steps drinking ice tea as we rolled up. It was beautiful, and the patio furniture, delicate but sturdy. Nothing too fancy but they will look really good when painted and with the cushions ready.

"We had to call in the cavalry to get this finished before you girls returned. What do you think, princess? Durable enough for you to dance on?"

"You did good, all of you. Thank you guys. This is too much, now I never wanna leave."

Some looks were exchanged behind me.

"I knew it, I knew it. Lavon Hayes is never wrong."

A red Mustang rolled up behind the SUV and a tall blond woman dressed in a yellow sundress stepped out.

"What´s all the hollerin´ about? Don´t I get a proper welcome anymore?"

"Lemon! You´re back! Oh, I have so much to tell you. But first let me introduce you to Zoe, she´s been staying here for a while. She´s an old friend of Lavons. We all love her."

"Well, in that case I´m sure I´ll like her too. Hi, I´m Lemon Breeland, nice to make your acquintance."

"Nice to meet you Lemon, I´m Zoe Hart."

"No you´re not, you are Zora, I´m I right."

"Well, yes, but you are also Bremon Bell, aren´t you?"

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The others watched in confusion. What was happening? Did they know each other? Who´s Bremon Bell? Who´s Zora? Wade, of course, knew and Lavon but the rest had no idea. The women decided to introduce them selves properly to the rest.

"Hi, I´m Zora, I´m a preforming artist from New York. Due to some issues concerning my health and my future I´m here contemplating on what to do."

"Hello, I´m Bremon Bell, fashion designer to the stars in L.A. I am also at a loss on what to do and where to do it."

"Hi ya´ll, I´m Jesse and I´m gona have a beer. Anyone?"

The group got comfortable after that. AB and Lavon gathered some snacks from the kitchen, Jesse grabbed the beer and sodas from the SUV and Wade got his acoustic from his porch. I rummaged my pantry for some disposable dishes and napkins.

"Well, ya´ll can´t sit on the furnishin´ if I´m gona paint ´em today."

"Give it a rest Earl, save something for tomorrow, or did you get bored with me already?"

"Nah, you´re peach sweetie. It´s just when I start somethin´ I like to finish it quickly."

"Take a breather dad, it´s not like she´s goin´anywhere. The fish´ll still be in the lake the day after. We´ll even go with ya, won´t we Jesse. Maybe take Harley too. I don´t think he´s been fishin´since Brick left."

"Beat it Burt." George came running down the path. "What ya´ll up to? Any chance of gettin´ one of those beers? Hi sweetie, thought I might find you here."

The evening continued with beers being consumed, stories being told and there might have been some songs sung. Hanging out with friends.

"AB, did you have a plan for the cushions when we bought the fabric? I know I can´t sew if my life depended on it."

"I may be a famous fashion designer but I still know how to work the sewing machine, give me the fabric and I´ll finish the cushions for you. That´ll be my porch warmin´ gift."

We loaded the materials in Lemons car and she drove of with George. Jesse left with Earl and AB dragged Lavon by the arm towards the main house. Now it was just me and Wade. He put down his guitar and sat beside me. He tossed his arm around my shoulders and gave a light squeeze. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. It surrounded me again, the feeling of being at home, being safe.

"Were you serious ´bout never leavin´?"

"I don´t know Wade, I´m such a mess at the moment. I think I need to talk to mom and dad. Not about the preforming, that´s all done with. But maybe expanding the agency, to, I don´t know, Alabama."


	6. Chapter 6

**Own the spelling errors and the HoD box-set. Enjoy!**

It was two days before Founders Day and I was on my way to pick up my parents at the airport in Mobile. I borrowed Lavons SUV knowing that mother didn´t travel light, and due to the fact that I don´t have a car. I didn´t even dare to ask Wade if I could borrow his beloved Camaro.

I´m actually really excited to meet my mom and dad again, it had been almost six months since they met up with me on tour in France. Candice and Ethan spent a romantic week in Paris, saw Zora preform at La Flèche d'Or, we had dinner at Le Meurice and then they rushed of to meet a client in Barcelona, Spain.

That was the story of my life. The parents always rushing, stopping for a blink of an eye and just to be gone again. Maybe that´s why I chose a life on the road, always on the go. I didn´t know of anything else, not until lately. I´ve loved every moment of the seven weeks I´ve been in Bluebell. The pace of the place was like slow motion. It was great for a holiday, but am I capable of coping with it in the long run? Like the forever long run?

I´m also yet to experience any changes in the weather. I´ve heard stories about heat waves, twisters and hurricanes, snow storms and temperatures below freezing. The weather had stayed sunny with mid temperatures round 80*F since I arrived. Of course I´m no stranger to snow and storms but I´m dreading the hurricanes. I´ve seen the news on TV when hurricane Katrina swept through Alabama. Lavon and Wade told me about the heat waves. It was like having a free pass to loose ones inhibitions. I laughed at them saying that I was able to restrain my self in situations like that. I didn´t have a crazy bone in my body. But I do have a friend, Gigi, who did freaky deaky even without the Alabama heat wave. There would be a party, champagne would flow and the next morning police would be at the door. She would wake up, naked, behind the couch with a rock star or female model. That was life of the New York jet set. The guys wanted to invite Gigi. No, not gona happen.

I waited, as agreed, by the baggage carousel knowing they couldn´t see me anywhere anyway, and I did not want to do the touristy colored-umbrella-in-the-air-to-see-me-stunt. I knew I was right about the packing, mom had two giant suitcases and dad one. How long did they plan to stay? I picked the bags up and put them on the trolley.

On the ride to the plantation we kept the conversation light. I told them there was something serious I wanted to talk to them about, but that it could wait until later. Mom sat in the front with me and snapped pictures, for upcoming album covers, she said. Dad sat in the backseat tapping away on his laptop.

"Mom, dad, this weekend I´m going to confiscate your electronics, ok?" I sounded like a parent laying out the rules to a teenager. "You´re here to spend time with me and Lavon. You are going to meet some lovely people and I do have a surprise for you as well. You´ll enjoy the tranquility of Bluebell, ok? You get to stay at the plantation. I don´t remember if you´ve been there before. It´s like the coziest B&B you´ll ever find, but bigger. I live in the carriage house but it´s too small to accommodate all of us. And the Whippor Will Inn is fully booked this weekend. The Founders Day Parade in Bluebell is quite the spectacle in the south."

Lavon and AB stood hand in hand in the entry as we pulled up. They looked extremely happy. I figured AB had shared her news about the baby.

"Lavooon!"

"Candice, Ethan it´s so good to see you. This here is my lovely bride and soon to be babymama Annabeth."

So he had not only heard the news but he was ecstatic about it. So much so that he had indeed proposed.

Candice and Ethan quickly got settled and we enjoyed a barbeque dinner out back. The discussion turned to football, celebrities and weddings. Mom had some really juicy stories about celebrity weddings. Dad took away her wine so she wouldn´t reveal anything too embarrassing. Wade came by after his shift and knocked back a few beers, had a few laughs and called it a night. He looked at me and I followed, we were heading in the same direction. I staggered a bit on the grovel and he put his arm around my shoulders to steady me. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Are you happy to see your mom and dad? It´s been a while, huh?"

"My parents are awesome but I can only take so much. Don´t take me wrong, I love them, but they are just so insufferable at times. Especially when they´ve had one drink too many."

We had reached my porch with our arms wrapped around each other. The hug lasted a while, neither wanting to let go. He tipped my head up and kissed me. And kissed me. And kissed me.

"Good night princess" he said in a husky voice.

"Good nigth Wade" I answered, equally hoarse.

 **It´s a bit short but I got the next two almost done. R &R tnx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Had this ready before the previous.**

The day of the parade we all gathered in Lavons kitchen for breakfast. It was a massive spread of southern breakfast food.

"Do you eat like this every day? We usually start our day with coffee and well only coffee with maybe some flavorings. I couldn´t take all those carbs this early."

"I told you dad, this is like the best B&B in the world. And the flavored coffee, no one here gets that."

"Coffee shouldn´t taste like a pastry. Coffee´s supposed to be enjoyed black and hot."

"A bit like me then, huh." Lavon laughs at Wade while Annabeths cheeks turn red.

"Zoe, before you confiscate my laptop will you watch the video you sent me and tell me about the girl, Rose was it, who sings on it."

"I can up one you there dad, she´s on her way as we speak. She loves eating here and she rides the mayors float today."

Zoe and Ethan went to Lavons office for some privacy. They watched the video and Ethan made some phone calls. He sighed deeply when Zoe took away his phone and laptop.

15 minutes later Rose arrived dressed in her costume, the Alabama yellow hammer. That earned her some not so very well hidden smiles and giggles.

"Zoe can I raid your closet for later? I don´t want to stand on stage in this outfit. Frederic Dean will be there, you understand, right?"

"Sure, my closet is your closet. Maybe with some exceptions." I had some dresses that were not suited for 17 year olds.

"Well good folks Lavon Hayes thinks it´s time to leave. Don´t want to be late for the parade. The mayor does ride the first float and I wouldn´t set a very good example if I was to arrive late, now would I."

"You know mayor, that float aint movin´ before I´m behind the wheel, right."

"Yeah yeah. Now lets get goin´."

"Mom, remember, no calls or e-mails, you can only take pictures with that phone. I will know if you´ve done anything else, ok."

Candice and Ethan hurried towards the SUV together with Lavon and AB. Rose and Zoe argued about who had to sit in the backseat. Rose stated that her costume was too big to fit in the back and besides Zoe was tiny.

"You can sit in the front if you don´t fiddle with my radio stations. I like my Kip Moore and Blake Shelton. The only one that can touch those dials is a certain New Yorker when she wants to stay current."

They parked behind the Rammer Jammer and made it down to town square where the parade was about to start. Wade got behind the wheel of the mayors float. Next in line was the Memory Matrons in their southern belle dresses, followed by the CCLJ football squad and cheerleaders. The small business owners, the fishermens guild and the farmers lined up as well. Last but not least was the school marching band. Promptly at 12 the parade rolled out. The Bluebellians crowded the side walks as they cheered and waved their flags at friends riding the in the parade. This year there was something different though. There was a large marked van parked near the speakers podium. Out of the van came a reporter and his crew. Fox News.

"Dad, is this your doing?"

"Yes, I called a friend at the Fox station in Mobile, thought they might want to cover this event. You think it´s too much?"

"No dad, it´s just perfect."

The parade was a huge success. The mayor was about to deliver his speech as Zoe and Rose hurried back to the carriage house for a closet raid.

"You can take my baby if ya´ll are careful and don´t go runnin´ over anythin´or anyone. Ok sweethart."

"I promise Wade, I´ll always take good care of your baby. Now Rose lets´ go, we have a wardrobe to figure out."

Rose settled on a black sundress with pink roses and my favorite Jimmy Choos. I applied some make up and put her hair in a loose braid and tied it up with a pink silk ribbon. She looked amazing. Frederic Dean would be flabbergasted. I went with a dark red halter neck lace dress and black lace Louboutins. I think I look pretty good my self.

The town square was all set up. The gazebo acted as the stage and chairs were situated in front. The funniest thing was that everybody bought their own chairs, or as others opted for, big pillows to sit on. Agnes had made gallons of her sweet tea, the Memory Matrons had baked hundreds of cup cakes, sticky buns and cookies. So many cookies. Wade bought the big grill from the Rammer Jammer for Chester to fire up for hot dogs and hamburgers. Sal and his boys smoked fish and shrimp and some of the farmers bought fresh produce for salads. It looked as it was going to be yet another food and fun filled day in Bluebell.

It was finally show time. Rose got on stage with Wade and his guitar. She nailed it, oh boy, did she ever. The range of music that girl could pull off was nothing short of spectacular. She looked so relaxed and comfortable on stage. You wouldn´t think she´s only 17 with no actual experience in performing other than school musicals and open-stage at the Rammer Jammer.

"Is Zora going to make a surprise apereance on stage tonight?" I hadn´t notised Dash creeping up behind me.

"No Dash, she is not. Today is all about Rose. I think you need to go and interview her before she´s swept away by Frederic Dean. Or anyone else."

But Rose had already been surrounded by teenage boys and the TV crew were making their way towards her. Dash would have to hurry for the scoop.

I met up with the others as we gathered round the picnic tables Lemon and George bought. We celebrated with sparkling cider, even though the singing superstar was nowhere to be seen. I suspected my dad had taken her to meet the reporter from Fox for a, maybe nation wide, interview.

There was a constant flow of Blubellians stopping by sharing drinks and chatting. I saw Dr Wilkes approaching with a huge smile on his face.

"Meredith Williams!"

We all looked up at him wondering who he was talking to. Finally my mom reacted.

"Oh my god! Harley Wilkes, is it? I´m not Meredith, I´m her twin sister Candice. Unfortunately Meredith passed away almost thirty years ago."

"I´m so sorry to hear that. My condolences. I have had the pleasure of meeting your daughter Zoe, lovely young lady. The circumstances we met under were not the most pleasant ones, but we have since had many interesting conversations. You raised her well."

Was I right in my suspicions about mom and Harley? But he had called her Meredith. I had to know. They were talking by them selves so I toke the bull by its horns and asked.

"Dr Wilkes, was that woman in the picture my mom?" I could see mothers jaw drop.

"No dear, that was Meredith, your aunt."

Something is not adding up here. I was born nine months after that cruise and mom and dad had not even met yet. I saw the panic in moms eyes as she looked at me and then frantically for dad.

"Please Zoe, let me explain. Lets get your father and talk in private. Please."

I need wine.


	8. Chapter 8

I can not believe this. How could they have lied to me my whole life. I take a long swig of my wine. I am not a Hart, I am a Wilkes or a Williams, well half Wilkes and half Williams. Zoe Wilkes or Zoe Williams. Long swig. My mom isn´t my mom, she´s my aunt and I´m not actually even related to my dad, or should I call him uncle Ethan. Swig. I am the daughter of Dr Harley Wilkes and Meredith Williams. Swig. Aunti Mere, moms twin sister, who died in a plane crash when I was just an infant. I could not wrap my head around this. Yet another swig. I understand that they didn´t tell me when I was young, but I´m almost thirty years old now. More wine. There must have been some moments in the last fifteen or twenty years that they even considered telling me. Ok, so I´m adopted. More wine. Mom is family, she´s my aunt. Of course I would have understood. Why the need to hide it? Were they afraid that Harley would have taken me away? Obviously he didn´t even know about me. Maybe another drink would help, oh, look at that, I´ve already emptied the whole chateau de pinot box. Maybe I need to hit the hard stuff. Several hours spent with my not-parents would do that to you.

I´ve been walking around Bluebell for a gallon. Considering the size of the town I must have rounded it about fifty times and the gallon.

I hear Wades Camaro approaching from behind, I could really use a friend at the moment.

"Look at you girl, drunk as a boild´ owl. Get in, I´ll give you a ride."

"Waaaadeee, I´d looove to ride you."

With some minor difficulties I climb in the back, why, I have no idea.

"No, don´t you go gettin´ any ideas sweethart."

"Just for a while, I would like to feel better and not talk."

He looks at me in the rear view mirror and climbs over the front seat. He hugs me tight and strokes my hair. We sit there, quietly, for what seems to be an eternity. My hands start to roam up and under his shirt. I want to feel his skin. I lift my head up to kiss him.

"Wade, I want you. I want to be with you"

"Zoe, I want you too. I´m dying to make love to you. But not here, not like this. You´re drunk and your hurting. I want to give you so much more. And it´s something better than the backseat of my car and I deserve more than drunk. Ok?"

"Ok."

He takes me home. Did I just call the carriage house home? I did.

"Stay with me. Please."

We got undressed and climbed to bed. He put his arm out and I placed my self in his embrace. Then, I finally let myself cry.

It was late next morning when I woke up with Wades arms still around me. I had a killer hangover, that together with a restless night made me a very grumpy person. I needed coffee, water and some Aspirin but didn´t want to leave. To make matters worse there was loud knocking on my door.

"Zoe, Zoe please come out. You can´t hide forever and we need to talk."

I could hear my parents debating on whether to stay outside and wait or to barge in. I was in no mood for this confrontation.

"Give me some time, mom. I need time to think about things. On my own. Go away."

"But sweetie you know our flight leaves at three. We really need to do this now."

"The fact that you´ve lied to me, my entire life, does not make this matter really urgent, now does it. I don´t want to see you. I´ll ask Lavon to take you to the airport and I´ll call you when I call you. Now would you please, be so kind, as to go away."

"What´s all the ruckus about, i can´t hear my self sleep."

Wade opened his eyes as I got out of bed and headed to my liquor cabinet, reaching for the bourbon.

"Zoe, put the bottle down. I know I hid in the bottle when my mama died. It didn´t do me any good and it won´t do you any good. You need to talk to your parents. I´m sure they had their own profound reasons to keep this from you."

"But why, did they think I was going to love them any less? Did they not want me to find out about Harley? Was he some kind of pervert? Some one you couldn´t trust around children? Did they think I couldn´t handle it. Even though it would have hurt, I could have handled it. And maybe I would have come to look for Harley and found out about the real me."

"Do you think you would have turned out differently if you found out 15 years ago? Would you have lived a different life, had a different career? Or would you still be this amazingly beautiful, extremely talented yet slightly crazy woman I think I´m falling in love with."

"Maybe if I would´ve known, I could´ve ended up following in Harleys footsteps and become a doctor in the small town of Bluebell, Alabama. But no, they didn´t want to tell me. Deep down it always boils down to what they want, not what I want but, what they want. And that hurts the most."

After my rant I went back to bed, without the bourbon. He said he was falling in love with me.

 **I´ll be back**


	9. Chapter 9

**Real life toke over for a while.**

It was almost 8 pm when I realized that I hadn´t eaten anything since the previous evening. I debated between Lavons kitchen and the gatehouse. Looking out the window, there were no lights on at Wades. In the need of something greasy and totally unhealthy I opted for the Rammer Jammer. The diet over at Lavons had became extremely healthy with AB being pregnant. I loved the fact that I could have a light salad for lunch or steamed vegetables with chicken, but now I needed quick and greasy.

I threw on jeans, a knitted sweater and sneakers, put my hair on a ponytail and headed out.

Arriving at the Rammer Jammer I could see the regulars, sitting at their regular tables, having their regular drinks, talking about their regular things. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Evenin´princess, how ya feelin´? You hungry?" Wade asked from behind the bar.

"Yeah, I could eat. Can I have spicy hot wings, onion rings, chicken fingers, popcorn shrimp, ribs, coleslaw, corn on the cob, french fries and a BLT, please. Oh, and some crab dip and BBQ sauce. And maybe a large sundae with salty caramel sauce for dessert. And some pecan pie. And..."

"Now hold on girl, you tryin´ to up your dress size in one go? I´ll get you all of that, if you share it with Harley over there. He just looks miserable." He pointed at the far corner where Dr Wilkes sat with a drink and some medical files.

I could do that. It´s not like this was his mess, well it was, partially, but he was not to blame for causing it. I took my cranberry juice, Wade refused to serve me any alcohol, and went over.

"Hi Dr Wilkes, do you mind if I join you? I ordered food and I really don´t like eating alone."

"Of course, sweetheart, I don´t mind. In fact I was debating all day if I should call you or come and see you. I´m glad you´re the brave one. I think we have a lot to talk about. Lets start with names, you can call me Harley. I´d like for you to call me dad, but I think that´s pushing it a bit, maybe one day."

"Yeah, maybe one day I will."

Wade bought over the massive amount of food and we dug in. I already knew Harley was pleasant to be around, just like on the day we had lunch, he felt like the distant relative. Only for me to find out he was much closer. He asked about my childhood and growing up. My teen years and when I decided to start singing and dancing. Was that something I always dreamd about.

That got me really thinking. Was it my dream or was it just easy to fall in to? Given the fact that I had been surrounded by the entertainment industry all my life. All the people I met growing up were singers, dancers, musicians and tv personalities. I went to school with kids whose parents were entertainers, lawyers to entertainers, publicists and agents to entertainers, like my mom. Later, in high school and college, the crowd changed to aspiring athletes and sports scholarship beneficiaries. Would my career have been something completely different if mom had been, lets say, a teacher and dad an accountant. Probably. I wondered how my life would´ve turned out if my real mom hadn´t died and she´d told Harley about me.

Harley told me about his life and his work. He had always wanted to be a doctor, he had known since he was nine. His father was the town doctor as was his father and his father before that. He told me he had a brother, Vernon, who was a retired sea captain and lived in Key Largo. And a sister, Maureen, who was a writer and housewife in New Orleans. I also had seven cousins with families scattered around Alabama and Louisiana. There was a sudden sad look on his face that he tried to hide.

"What´s with the sadness? Aren´t you close with your family? Don´t you see them often?"

"I am with all but one. She´s one of my nieces, Vivian, she was Wades fiance. She left him for another man. Did you know that?"

"He told me about it, not her name or that you two were related."

"She had quite the fall out with the whole family when it happened. All of us liked the Kinsella boys, we were excited they were to be married. Maureen, Vivians mother, were best friends with his mother Jacqueline. Earl, Vernon and my self were fishing and hunting buddies. Sure, we all knew Jonah as well, he was never anything but trouble. He´s Bricks nephew, Lemons cousin, you know. A no-good cowboy, rides the bulls in the rodeo. A womanizer if ever I saw one. They suddenly, out of the blue, fell in love and got married on a boat. They aren´t welcome in Bluebell any more. When the rodeo comes around, he´s "injured" or otherwise previously engaged. "

That, I did know.

I tried to steer the conversation elsewhere, to something more cheerful, like his travels. We talked and laughed until last call, talk about time flying when you´re having a fun. He asked if I needed a ride home but I said I´d catch a ride with Wade. I liked the late night talks we had.

It was three days later when I texted my non-parents and asked them to be available for a Skype call at 4. I finally mustered up the courage to face them, albeit only by phone. Wade and I had talked about me confronting them face to face. Him meaning that I go to New York and me not wanting to do it at all. Skype was a compromise. He promised to hang around if I needed him. I knew I would. He was my rock, he made me see sense and didn´t let me build up strange scenarios in my head, hear things that were not said.

The closer it got to 4 pm, the more nervous I got. I could´n sit still, I wrung my hands, ran my fingers trough my hair and bit my nails. I paced the porch back and forth, back and forth. Wade stopped me with a hug. He held me close and sat me in the swing, soothing me like a child. Stroking my back and kissing my head, promising everything would be fine. I needed to pull my self together. And I did.

The call was not a complete disaster. I yelled and cried a lot, mom yelled and dad cried. That´s how it´s always been. Mom, the strong and impassive one, while dad was more compassionate and caring. She said she had to take me, when Meredith died, she was given no choice. Well, the choice of giving me away, but that was never even a possibility. I was family. They had just started dating a month or so after her accident and Ethan being so in love, didn´t mind a kid tagging along. I could feel the love vs. hate Candice had for me. She hated that she felt I had hindered her from making it as a performer, having to settle to being an pr-agent. So instead she pushed me to be an artist. Living her dream, through me. She was so wrapped up in her quest to make me a star, she never gave me an option being something else. She said Ethan didn´t even know that Meredith was my mother until I was eight and broke my arm. She hadn´t even told him. She loved me because I was, after all, family.

Come to think of it, I could remember that time. It got really tense at home, they took longer business trips, mostly apart and not at the same time. They argued a lot. I had nannies coming and going. I was sent to boarding school and during holidays I was sent to camp. I didn´t think much of it then because it was the same for most of my friends as well. When I was at home there were always parties and people around. Sometime during my college years they obvoiusly made up and they were in love. Now, there was no kid interfering.

As for the most important question, they said it wouldn´t have made any difference. There was nothing I could have done. My birth mother was dead and they didn´t know my father. Meredith only ever told her it was the man in the picture and his name was Harley Wilkes. Not where he was from or what he did. Candice and Harley never met on the cruise. If Harley hadn´t recognized Candice on the day of the parade, she would have walked past him like he was a stranger.

I needed to think about everything, I needed to vent, I needed Wade.

 **Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Something short to tie over the weekend since I´ll be going away and leaving the computer at home.**

"Oh Wade, my life´s a mess. I don´t know who I am anymore." We sat in the swing after my call to my parents, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You´re overthinkin´this. You´re Zoe Hart, a world famous singer and dancer. Who you are is not defined by the name of your parents."

"Yeah, but take away the singing and dancing, what does that leave me with?"

"You´re a beautiful, strong and independent woman, you´ve lot of things goin´for ya."

"Like what?"

"You bring joy to Harley, you´re a great friend to the mayor and his soon to be missus, you´ve taken Rose under your wing and you make me happy."

"You make me happy too Wade. But I can´t live my life through others, not like my mom did. I need to figure out what it is that I want. I need something to do, something that is important to me. Something to show that I can do it my self."

"It doesn´t mean you can´t take advice from others. I want you to be the best self you can be. We´ll figure somethin´out. You talked about opening a branch of your parents agency here. Or even start up your own. I think that´s a good idea. You know how the business works, you have the contacts, would it be so hard? So what, that it´s what your parents do? Or you could do something completely different. Do you have a hidden talent we don´t know about?"

"No hidden talents. All I´ve ever done is sing and dance. I think I´m a decent songwriter and I play the piano quite well. I make a dance routines that are easy but look complicated. And I love to bake."

"Well there you have it, the writin´ thing. You can write music for someone else, start a dancing school, give piano lessons and you can bake all you want and I´ll even serve it at the Rammer Jammer."

He really knew how to cheer me up, how to calm me down. Those were all pretty good ideas.

"Maybe I´ll off easy and let you taste some of my baked goods. You up for that? It´s not anything like your southern delicacies, but something more continental I´ve picked up along the way."

"I´m sure the mayor will allow you to use his kitchen to make sugary magic. And I think you should present your bakings to Agnes, I mean, if they´re any good. And if there´s any left after me and Lavon had our tastings first. But only if they´re any good."

"I think I have a cookie or two that´ll blow your mind, or at least your tastebuds."

"I know of something else you do that blows my mind."

I knew something that blew my mind too. I looked up at him as he cupped my chin and kissed me. The kissing soon progressed to become more urgent, needy.

"Lets take this inside." I could not agree more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally a little something.**

We finally got around to arrange girls night. I had stocked up on champagne, wine and sparkling cider. It turned out that I was the only one able to drink alcohol. AB and Wanda were pregnant, Lemon was on painkillers for her broken ankle and Rose was a minor. No point in me getting wasted alone, so I settled for the cider and ice tea like the rest of the girls.

It started with us pampering ourselves with facials, foot baths and manicures. Wanda had prepared facial masks with her grannys recipet, guaranteed to make us look younger, fresher and rejuvenated. We had all the colors of the rainbow in nail polishes. As a treat for the girls I had hired a massuse to relieve any muscle tension we might have. I thought it would be best to have a female, we didn´t need to drool over some well built adonis while focusing on gossiping. Bridget turned out to be a really funny lady and we invited her to join us for food and drinks, which she accepted gladly.

We proved that we could have fun without alcohol. AB was hilarious, the stories she told about the Memory Matrons and their doings had us all squirming with laughter. Lemon shared some of the fashion secrets the stars use. How to look taller, slimmer and bustier. I can´t say I haven´t used some of those tricks my self, on ocation. Do you know what you can do with duck tape and regular cooking oil? It is amazing what a pattern in fabric can do for your body type.

It was inevitable that we at some point got to talk about boys, well one boy and four men. It was really endearing and sweet to hear Rose go on about Frederic Dean, their first date, first dance, first kiss. They had been dating now for six months, did she see it going any further, who can tell. We only slightly touched the subject of her Fox-TV interview after the Founders Day Parade and the performance.

Wanda and Tom had met at a Star Wars convention in Miami. They were a perfect match for each other, really sweet and loving, yet a bit goofy. Tom always had some crazy, out of this world, ideas for making money. Wanda was more down to earth. They balanced each other perfectly. It was going to be interesting to see how they are as parents.

AB and Lavon first met in college. She dated Jake Nass, a football player from Auburn, while Lavon played for Bama. They met ocationally at parties and pre- and postgame events, got a long fine and became sort of friends. Both being in committed relationships, it didn´t escalate from there. AB and Jake got married straight out of college and were happy for a while. When things got rocky, Lavon was there for her. Him now being single, left behind, for a career in the big city, by his girlfriend Ruby. AB had another good friend supporting her through her divorce, George, he made sure that she got a good settlement and spousal alimony for years to come. She got the house and a houseboat, the cottage and even Jakes golfbag. That´s the price for cheating.

Lemon and George had been together since high school and would be married in September. Sure, they´d had their ups and downs, but it seemed they always found their way back. They had really made the long distance dating ´s what made their relationship fresh and exciting, she said. Now Lemon was struggling with staying in Bluebell when married or returning to L.A. George had been west for a few years but thought the people there were pretentious and phony. Maybe he could put up with that if Lemon wanted to go back. They knew they were going to have the BIG talk, rather sooner than later.

Bridget told us she had married Frank, "the boy next door", right out of high school, started a family and stayed home with the four kids on their farm. They owned the largest strawberry farm outside of Bluebell. During the years she had taken courses at community college in accounting and marketing, with a side of physical therapy. She said that she took the massage gigs to get out of the house and to meet new people. A girls night like this was her first ever and she didn´t intend on missing out. She was having so much fun.

I knew it would come up eventually. What was going on between Wade and I. I told them, truthfully, we were taking it slow. Of course, we made out fiercely, but it wasn´t just physical. We talked about everything and anything. We had fun and we goofed around a lot. Sure, I wanted to go further with him and I know he wanted it too. He told me, he´ll be all mine, if I decide to stay. Less heart brake if I leave, he said. It may sound as emotional blackmail, but I know he was saving me from the heartache as well.

The sun had set ages ago, but we kept going. We decided to go swimning in the pond. Lucky for us, Wade was working, because no-one had bought their swim suits and we vent skinny dipping in the moonlight. Wade would have liked that show.

We had been sitting out on the porch but after the swim we moved the party inside.

"What´s upstairs?" Rose asked.

I had to admit I hadn´t been up there , even though I´ve lived here, well technically been on holiday, for nearly four months. I grabbed a flashlight and we ventured up the squeaky stairs. There were five doors of the hallway and a pair of French doors across the stairwell. Behind the first door was a small bedroom, almost walk-in-closet size with a small window and a door to the left. The second door in the hall lead to a bathroom, very outdated, but never the less, a bathroom. Inside there were two adjoining doors, one to the "closet" and the other to a larger bedroom. In that bedroom there was a french balcony with a view over the pond and Wades gatehouse. The french doors in the hallway lead to a balcony on top of the outside stairs. Doors four and five led to equal sized bedrooms.

Obviously the mayor and previous occupants used these rooms for storage. I saw some really nice pieces of furniture, a full length mirror with ornate gold plated framing and a piano. We tried to reach for the instrument. Rose being the tiniest one squeezed her self between an armoire and an armchair and lifted the lid covering the keys. She tried to play a tune, but the piano was in dire need of tuning. And I knew just the person to do that. Shula, she was not only my old singing coach, she was also a virtuoso on the piano. I would have to ask her to come by some day. I was actually thinking of restoring some of the furniture for future use. It seems that I was, unintentionally, making the decision to stay. And to stay in the carriage house. The thought of asking Lavon if it was ok, didn´t even cross my mind.

The first person I wanted to tell wasn´t any of the girls that were here, it was Wade. I sent him a text asking him to come for coffee first thing in the morning. He replied with "something wrong? You need me to come over tonight? I finish working at midnight." "No, tomorrow when you wake up is fine. XO" "Ok, sweet dreams princess XOXO"

Lemon had called George to come and pick her up. She didn´t want to walk with the broken ankle. They gathered, the now sleeping, Rose and left. Bridget packed away her massage table and parted with an invite to spend the day at the farm during strawberry season. We promised we´d be there. AB helped to clean up before, she too, left for the mayors mansion.

"Will we see you two for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"You two who?"

"Duh, you and Wade. Who´d you think? You and Earl? It´s pretty clear that you had an revelation when we went upstairs."

"I can´t deny the scale tipping in that direction. I invited him for coffee first thing and we´ll be over later. Ok?"

"Ok, good night sweetie."

"Good night, give Lavon a hug for me."


	12. Chapter 12

_**The next chapter is short and purely adult content.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning I came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around my hair. Wade took that moment to step inside. He stopped mid sentence "mornin´princess" as his jaw dropped at the sight. He couldn´t turn his head "God, you are the most amazingly beautiful woman I´ve ever let my eyes on."

I said nothing, but walked up to him and put my arms around his neck, rose to my tippy toes and kissed him. He recovered fairly quickly, lifting his hands to cradle my face and slowly lowering them to hug me tight. We stood in the middle of the room hugging and kissing as our hands started wandering places. I tugged his t-shirt and he took it of. I shot him a look as I unbuckled his belt and shed his jeans, leaving my hands under the elastic of his boxers. He gasped as I reached further and let them fall down to the floor as well. We kept looking at each other, appreciating what we saw. Naked Wade was beautiful. I reached his hand and started to move to the bedroom, pulling him with me.

"Ya know princess, you´re makin´ it extremely hard to resist you."

"Why do you need to resist me Wade?"

"Ya know why. I´m savin´ both of us from a lot of heart ache in the long run, for a moment of passion."

"But I want that passion, I want to share myself with you. I want both of us to enjoy this, together."

"There is nothin´ more I´d like than to take you right now. Feel you up close to me, under me, over me, anywhere."

We had reached the edge of my bed and I sat down with him remaining standing in front of me. I let go of his hand and put mine on his hips, gently stroking down to his butt, on to his thighs and groin. I traced the edges of his abs, kissing his belly button, reaching for his ever growing erection. He inhaled sharply when I kissed the nob of his penis. I gave him a smirk as I licked my lips and took it in. His eyes fell shut and he let out a quiet moan. He grabbed the back of my head as I kept sucking, moving my mouth up and down, licking, playing and teasing. His breathing got heavier and heavier as I squeezed his balls and dug my nails on his ass. Hes knees started to quiver so he pushed me further up the bed. He laid down and I got on my knees fully intending to continue what I was doing. Enjoying it just as much as he did. "Turn around" he said in a thick voice and shifted me so my knees ended up on both sides of his head. I can´t say I wasn´t pretty turned on by then and when he kissed my hot center I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my spine. He started to lick my inner folds as he slid a finger inside, slowly moving it in and out, adding another as I kept bobbing my head up and down. It felt nothing short of fabulous. I could feel his balls tighten and him coming closer and closer for his release, feeling the same sensation my self. With a few thrusts he came in my mouth and I swallowed the hot, thick liquid. He was sucking my clit and I was so close, so close when he finally reached my g-spot. His fingers moving faster and faster, my mind blanked and I saw stars as I came hard, maybe harder than ever. We were both out of breath as I turned up to him, both with equal big grins on our faces.

"That was somethin´... wow"

"Yeah, wow, that was fucking awesome" I snuggled up to him and he hugged me tight. We lay there quiet for some time, letting our breathing even out, him playing with my hair and me stroking his abs.

"I want to restore the piano on the second floor." I said out of the blue, as he kissed my neck, moving down to the collarbone and further down my chest his hand lightly caressing my breasts.

"Okay?" he looked up, a bit confused.

"I´d like to choose new tiles for the upstairs bathroom and new wallpaper for the bedrooms, shelving for the closet and patio furniture for the balcony upstairs."

"Why?" the confused look on his face wasn´t gone, if anything, he looked even more baffeld than before. His hand kept stroking me on my side, nibbeling at my nipples.

"Don´t you get it?" I was starting to giggle, he was so dense sometimes. How the hell could I even think of having conversation with him? Naked? In bed? After what we just had done?

"Uh, no. Why would you want to go trough all that if you´re here just on vacation?" His hand lay on my butt, moving slowly up and down the thigh.

I really did have to spell it out for him.

"I want to stay, most of all, I want you, to want me to stay."

Oh boy, did he show me he wanted me to stay.

 **Slowly getting there.**


	13. Chapter 13

After Wade showed me numerous times he wanted me to stay, we wandered over to Lavons for a late dinner, so we missed breakfast and lunch, we were busy.

"Lavon, do you know of any vacant housing for a former singer and dancer from New York?" I asked when we stepped in. He almost dropped the spoon he was scooping his soup with.

"What?"

"Do you know of any vacant housing?" I asked again very slowly and clearly, even an infant would have understood.

"What´s wrong with the carriage house? Why´d you wanna move? Is it the mice or the fuse box? I´ll have Wade replace it if you want and we´ll fumigte for the mice."

Well, clearly he didn´t want me to leave. And I did not want to leave, I love the place.

"So you say I can make some changes upstairs?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you want. Wade´ll do them for you, right Wade?"

"I´ll need some help, but yeah, I´ll do it."

"Well, that´s settled then. Wade´ll do the remodeling with Earl and maybe Jesse will help to. About the financial part, don´t worry I kept some money hidden for this for a while now."

"Lavon, I´ll be happy to pay for it my self. You´ll need that money for the baby and your wedding. I know, after the visit to Baby Barn, that supplying for a baby aint cheep and weddings are expensive as well. There are some beautiful furniture upstairs I´d like to refurbish. The rest is merely cosmetic, some tiling and a new shower in the bathroom, new wallpaper for the bedrooms, shelving in the closet and polishing the hardwood floors."

"Sounds like a project that might take a while" AB said. "What are you going to do in the meantime? It´s not really like you´ll be doing the actual work, more like supervising and changing your mind a few times, annoying Wade and Earl while doing it."

Wade and Lavon laughed knowing AB was right about that.

"I´ll just have to spend my time shopping online for some interior decor, maybe looking at some wedding dresses for you and furniture for your baby. Oh, and I`ll check on some marketing courses at the local community college. If I´m to make something of my own company I´ll need to do proper marketing. I know you´re big in the country music scene here in the south, but I´d like to introduce something different. Something I know more about."

"What about the cookies, princess? You promised me something to blow my mind" Wade said with a smirk.

"I think she´s blown your mind with something else than cookies, all day, I might add" Lavon said, adding a wink. "But what is this cookie thing he´s talking about?"

"I don´t know how to cook, but I do a wide variety of cookies. Or I would, if I had a kitchen."

"Wade, can you start tomorrow? I love me some cookies to."

"I´ll call Earl in the morning and see what he says. Might as well start as soon as possible, before Wanda has her baby, ´cause after that I´ll be pretty tied up at the Rammer Jammer. We should be good for another month or so."

Wade called Earl the next morning and invited him over for lunch. They came over and brought a picnic lunch. AB and Lavon joined us, eager to see what was up there and what the plans were. Rose popped by with Freddy, she wanted to talk to me about a school assignment.

Lavon called a few guys to empty out the second floor, spreading the furniture in the yard. I had my picking of what to keep and what would go straight to the dump, due to the fact that it was too broken to fix or really, really too ugly.

One of the last things to be carried down was an old beautiful crib. I prevented AB from seeing it, averting her eyes to the four poster bed already out. I asked Earl if it was salvageable as I would love for AB and Lavons baby to have it. He promised he´d do his best. I was really surprised when Freddy asked if he could take some of my chosen furniture and restore them. He took woodworking class at school and this would be the perfect project for him. I gladly accepted all the help I could get. He then shyly asked if he could call some of his classmates to do the same, only if I trusted them, of course. I did. Soon five other teenagers arrived and took their pick of the furniture. I promised I would supply them with the chosen varnish in a few days. It would give them time to sand down the old paint or stain and fill in any dents.

Once again I was on my way to Home Depot with AB. Wade and Earl had calculated how much wallpaper was needed in each room, how many paint rollers, how many different grains of sandpaper and other smaller supplies were needed to get started. I was told only to bring back a sample of the tile, paint and stain I wanted and only a picture of the shower head and faucet for the bathroom. I was allowed to buy light fixtures, shelving and other smaller storage boxes for the closet. The guys didn´t want the house crowded with unnecessary trinkets and nick nacks while doing the renovations.

We had decided on a clear lacquer for the floors, as the old, broad oak plank was a really beautiful color. The furniture was going to be a soft shade of reed wood and mahogany. The only exception being the large gold framed mirror. Curtains and carpets were to be picked out last. I don´t think either Wade or I realized that we´d made the decisions together, like we were renovating and decorating our shared future home.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat by the bar having dinner with Earl after a busy day at the cottage. That had become a habit lately. Some nights we were accompanied by Wade and or Harley, but mostly it was just me and Earl. This evening I had some fabric samples for the curtains, couch covers and throw pillows. The girly stuff, as he put it. I had a hard time choosing between the dusty rose and raspberry red curtains against the pearly grey and charcoal gray for the couch. The guys shook their heads in amusement. They were of no help what so ever. I buried my head on one of the pillows.

"Hey Wade, what do you think about a weekend getaway at a luxury hotel by the beach far away from grout and grime?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Just you and me, or do you intend to invite the whole reno crew including the high school boys? They would love that. And I do think they´ve earned the right to peep at some nearly naked ladies sunbathing" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. Or I could always go by my self, indulge in massages, aromatheraphy and general pampering by some tall and well built..."

"Now wait a minute, why´d you have to go away for that? Didn´t you just have girls night doin´ exactly those things, minus the tall, dark and handsome? There was no tall, dark and handsome, was there? We´re so close to finishin´ it would just interrupt with the flow. Not to speak of the fact that you wouldn´t have time to think about making any new changes."

Ok, so I had had a few changes of heart during the renovation, nothing big, like alternating the room layout or adding a skylight. Just some small stuff like rearranging the closet and adding double glazing for the windows. I guess Wade was right, we were nearly finished. Never before have I had the need to check with somebody else when deciding on when and where to go. I just up and left when ever, where ever. It actually felt nice. Like I belong with someone.

.

Sometime later Lemon and George walked in and head straight for the bar.

"Wade, can I talk to you for a second" Lemon said, noticeably nervous.

"Whats up Lemon?"

"Well, I think this conversation needs to include Zoe and Harley as well, so can we go sit in a booth?"

The four of us sat down while Wade got some ice teas.

"I think you´ll need something stronger for what I´m about to tell you" she said.

"Just spit it out Lemon. It can´t be that bad."

"You all know that the last day to RSVP to our wedding was last Friday and there has been a surprise last minute confirmation. Jonah and Vivian are coming. We didn´t think they would, but Jonah being family we couldn´t not invite them. How do you feel about that?"

"You´re right, I need something stronger. Harley?"

"I´m good thanks. I´d love to see my niece but it´s not up to me. Thank you Lemon for including me in this, but as I said, it´s not for me to allow or refuse."

"Wade?"

"I think it´s time I put all that old shit behind me. I´m not pining over Vivian, that ship has sailed years ago, pun intended. And Jonah, well Jonah was my best friend growing up, it´s his loss that he ain´t welcome here anymore. Besides I´ve got me a smoking hot girlfriend and we´ve got some plans of our own. I promise I can act civil for a night. Presuming said hot girlfriend will be by my side. "

"And I presume I´m the smoking hot girlfriend of whom you speak?" I ask leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, that´ll be you."

"Can I say that I`m actually glad that she´s coming. I mean, she is family to me, my cousin. The only problem would be if we really liked each other and got along, that would maybe be a tiny bit awkward."

"I´ll make sure you wont be seated facing each other during dinner." Lemon promised. "What you do after the reception is up to you. But no fighting, you hear me Wade Kinsella!"

"Yeah yeah, Lemon, I plan on having my hands full with Zoe all night and will do my best to not be where they are. That ok with you?"

"Perfect. Now Zoe, have you gotten your dress already? I saw a beautiful pale gold mermaid online that would fit you like a glove. If you have time between your sanding and staining you could go to the boutique in New Orleans or you could have it delivered. If you go to New Orleans you can have it fitted the same day, otherwise you´d have to wait for delivery and for me to make time to fix it for you. And while in New Orleans you could get matching shoes and clutch."

"Princess, not the relaxing luxury weekend getaway with the poolboy you had in mind, but I would be up to that. We could visit Jesse, hit a few clubs, what do you say? I cant stress enough that Wanda is about to pop in the next two weeks."

"I´ll go home and book us a hotel. Wade, we´re going away this weekend and we leave tomorrow. Thanks Lemon. Earl, will you be okay with just the boys for a few days?" I hollered across the room.

"We´ll be fine, you just go and enjoy your selves." he shot back from the bar.


	15. Chapter 15

Instead of a generic chain hotel I booked us at Lanaux Mansion B&B, a beautiful, 1879 Victorian Mansion in the New Orleans French Quarter area. It was named by Forbes Magazine as one of the country's best B & Bs and was the setting for the Brad Pitt movie The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. This little trivia in courtesy of my mom. It really ppays to have connections. The B&B was only a short walk from the designer boutique, , where Lemon had found "my" dress. Neither the B&B or the boutique disappointed. The only one who was disappointed was Jesse, he wondered why we couldn´t stay at his house.

"I don´t think you or Judson would approve of me or Zoe wondering around your house naked, as I plan us to do that quite a lot" Wade pointed out. "This is, after all, a holiday for us."

"Yeah, you´re probably right ´bout that" Jesse laughed. "Jud can be a bit f a prude at times. I don´t think he´d mind you, but Zoe being a girl might get him all flustered." We all laughed at that and decided to meet up a restaurant later.

As promised we did a fare share of the nude thing before hitting the shower and going to dinner with Jesse and Judson. We had a really good time, the food was delicious, the wine exquisite and the company magnificent. Getting to know Judson was hilarious, he is a vet and he worked mainly with large livestock and horses. He got a thrill out of Lavon having an alligator as a pet.

While Jesse never hid the fact that he was gay, he´d never brought Judson for a visit to Bluebell. There were still some people who were narrow-minded and intolerant. Why stir the pot when it´s not necessary?

We hit a few clubs, but after a long day of driving and shopping we agreed on a nightcap and back for some much needed sleep. We went to a bar frequented by, as Jesse called them ,the equestrians. Men and women who spent most of their awaken hours with horses. Riding them, tending to them or just shoveling shit out of the stalls. The bar had a country feel to it and we all felt right at home, it was even called the Bourbon Cowboy.

We found a table and Jesse went with Wade to get us the nightcaps. Judson looked around as a man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why Judson Lyons, how come you´re in a bar and in the company of a lady?" the tall man said as he greeted Judson.

"JB, nice to see you. This is Zoe, girlfriend to Jesses little brother. And who is that you got on your arm, not your wife I believe."

"This sweet little thing? Something I picked up along the way, Viv´s in Baton Rouge. The two youngest are sick and her being pregnant I thought it would be best for her to stay at home."

"So you mean to say that you´re here, partying with this girl while your wife´s home tending to sick children and pregnant?" I asked, totally flabbergasted. The sheer nerve of this guy.

"Yeah, well, there´s not much I can do ´bout that" the man called JB said.

"You could´ve stayed home and helped her, they´re your kids as well, right." I said, trying my darndest not to shake some sence to this guy.

"He´s always just had his best interest at hart, haven´t you Jonah?" I heard Wade say as they returned with the drinks.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, not the first, second or even the hundredth person I´d liked to run in to here or anywhere else. That´s Jonah Breeland, the husband of my ex-fiancé Vivian." Wade spat the words out like he had something sour in his mouth. "Still up to no good, I see. Did I hear you correct, you left her alone with sick kids while pregnant? Real classy Jonah, real classy."

"Uh, I think I´m gona go now" the slightly drunk girl said and disappeared in the crowd. And a good thing she did, as moments later Wade decked Jonah. He was ice cold, didn´t say a word, just turned around and left, leaving Jonah wimpering on the floor with a bloody nose. I ran after him, doing my best to catch up, not the easiest task in a tight skirt and five inch heels.

"Wade, wait for me please" I shouted as I saw him turn the corner.

"I don´t wanna talk ´bout it" he said when he took my hand and continued to the B&B.

We walked in silence and the rain began to fall.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning when I woke up there was no-one beside me. We hadn´t been dating for long, but I´ve gotten used to waking up with Wades arms wrapped around me. I felt alone, even more, I felt lonely. What was he thinking, was he second guessing us, was he still not over Vivian, even though he said so, did he want her back? My mind started to run. He had so much history with her, would he mind that she had children with another man, that she was pregnant. Would he go after her, be there for her, or was the betrayal too severe? I started to panic, there were no sounds in the room so he was not in the shower, the balcony door was closed so he didn´t sit out there. What if he left me? I got up and started to toss my things in my bag leaving just the outfit for today and hit the shower. Standing under the warm water I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, he had left me, there was no other explanation, the woman with the history had won. I was full out crying, hitting the shower wall with balled fists. I didn´t hear the bathroom door open or the shower curtain pulled to the side. I startled when I felt the cold draft and arms hugging me from behind.

"Mornin´princess, thought you´ll never wake up. I know this B&B serves a great breakfast, but I just had to grab some of those beignets George always gushes about" he said as he kissed my shoulder.

I couldn´t contain the laughter or the sobs that came out. My imagination had got the better of me, why did I even think that he would just up and leave. He had never been anything but trustworthy.

"Hey, hey, are you cryin´? What´s wrong babe?"

"No, nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing. My mind was just playing tricks on me."

"Somethin´ must have got you upset, what is it?"

"Well, after last night when you didn´t want to talk about what happened and this morning you were gone I thought you´d left me."

"Why would I´ve done that? Where would I´ve gone?"

"I thought you´d gone for Vivian. I know you have a lot of history with her and maybe you´d still want to be with her."

"Why would I wanna be with her? She left me for Jonah, he can have her. I always knew he was a player, but that was a chance she was willing to take. Now she knows how I felt. Or maybe she doesn´t know. I don´t really care. Sure, I feel bad for her, no-one deserves to be cheated on. In this case, you reap what you sow. I´m not sure she even knows what he´s up to on his tours. The ones I do feel sorry for, are the kids, they´re the ones who´ll be missing out. If and when she finds out and if she´s willing to take him back, that´s their problem to sort out. I know I would never take back a cheater. If I wasn´t good enough for you in the first place, what would prevent you from doing it again? That´s why I won´t ever,ever take her back. That, Zoe, is a promise I can make you.

"Well then, all´s all right. Now can we get out of this shower, I´m getting cold and those beignets won´t eat themselves."

We got out of the shower and wrapped ourselves in the fluffy bathrobes provided by the Lanaux and head for the balcony to enjoy our beignets.

After a full breakfast in the downstairs dining room we went dress shopping. Lemon was right, the dress she´d picked out was stunning. The only alteration they´d have to do was shortening the hem, after all, I didn´t want to trip over and fall. With there being quite a lot of leftover fabric they suggested they´d make a waistcoat for Wade. He seemed a bit reluctant at first, but after batting my lashes at him a few times, he caved and got his measurements taken. When the dress was sorted we headed for our next stop, shoes and handbags. A lady can never have to many shoes or handbags.

My go-to place was Jimmy Choo, I love them. It was, to Wades delight, a short stop since I found the perfect accesories to match my dress. The Emily glitter shoe paired with the Lydia glitter clutch. In and out in less than fifteen minutes, I deserve a reward or some sort of price. Wade had something in mind, and seeing his smirk, I knew I was gona love the price.

We met Jesse and Judson for lunch in a cosy café. It was debated why Jesse hadn´t mentioned that Jonah was in town.

"Well I didn´t know, now did I? I rarely have anything to do with Judsons work. I didn´t even know that they knew each other."

"We really don´t know each other that well" Judson said. "When the rodeo comes to town I care for their horses. A few years back I met JB when his horse got injured. He him self had just got married and paraded the new wife around like she was a price mare. I know they live in Baton Rouge and he showed me pictures of his kids. I always thought that that´s where they´re from. Bluebell was never even mentioned. Last night was the first time I´ve seen him with anybody else than his wife. Doesn´t mean that I haven´t heard the stories. If he´s not the most faithfull man, neither is she. Their second child has quite a dark skin tone."

"Looks like I dodged a bullet there then" Wade said.

After lunch Jesse wanted to show us something in his workshop. It was a beautiful hope chest that he´d salvaged from the last hurricane.

"Zoe, I want you to have this as a housewarming gift" he said with a wink. "Maybe start collecting, oh I don´t know, baby linen for the future."

"Thank you Jesse, but I don´t think we´re quite there yet" I felt my cheeks turning a slightly pink. "The chest though, is very beautiful, and I don´t think I´ll have no problems with filling it up or finding a perfect spot for it in the carriage house. So thank you, I will gladly accept it. As a housewarming gift"

"Whoa there bro, easy now. Don´t you go givin´ her any ideas. There´s plenty of other stuff she can put in it. Maybe focus on the near future instead of the distant future. Like what she´s gona be up to with her career. With the music makin´ and cookie baking´ and college courses. Yeah, plenty of space for homework."

"Looks like you dodged antoher bullet right there bro."

It´s not that I´ve never thought about having kids in the future with Wade, but was he really this much against it? He looked petrified. Didn´t we just decorate a house together. At least I thought we did it together, for us. Not just for me. Maybe he wasn´t as in in this as I was. That put a damper on my mood. The guys didn´t seem to notice as they started chatting about sports and fishing. Later Judson had to rush out to a farm where a cow was about to calve and complications occurred. Jesse and him left and Wade asked if I would like to go clubbing again. I was still feeling a bit down from before so I said I had a headache and would like to go back to the hotel and lie down. He could go if he wanted to. He gave me a confused look. We walked back to the hotel and I could feel him watching me, meaning to say something, but never did.

At the hotel I changed to my pyjamas and went to bed. My head had actually started to hurt and my whole body felt heavy. I didn´t mean to, but fell asleep easily.

I woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling I was going to be sick. I barely made it to the bathroom before I emptied the contents of my stomach. Must have been the crayfish I had for lunch. I was cold and shivering as I sat on the floor resting my head on the cool tiles of the wall. And then it came again, the excruciating pain as my insides turned and I hurled again, and again.

"You ok there princess?" Wade asked when he came in. He gave me a can of flat coke "this´ll help you ease your tummy, trust me."

I tried to resist but he insisted and I had a few sips. Who would have known, it actually helped. He helped me up and back to bed. I was so cold and I felt dizzy, best to just try and sleep it of, what ever it was.

The next morning I felt a little better, still light headed and nauseous, but nothing I couldn´t handle.

"You wanna see a doctor here or wait till we get home?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Probably just yesterdays lunch, I´ll be fine. If I´m not I´ll go and see Harley when we get home."

"I suppose you´re not up for any breakfast this mornin´? I could bring you something from downstairs."

"I´m good, thanks. I´ll just sip on the flat coke for now."

Wade went down to get some breakfast and I packed our bags, we still had to collect the dress and waistcoat before leaving. He came back not ten minutes later with a tray of food. One look was all it took before I bolted to the bathroom again. He saw it best to eat out on the balcony.

"I called Jesse to go and get your dress, figured you wouldn´t be up for it." I heard through the bathroom door after I finally stopped throwing up, there was nothing but bile left anymore.

"Yeah, thanks. I just wanna go home. I packed our things so we can leave as soon as he gets here." Once again, I had called Bluebell home.


	17. Chapter 17

We had to stop three times on the drive home for so I could throw up. I was feeling weaker and weaker the closer we got to Bluebell. Somewhere before Mobile I passed out. Wade took the nearest exit to the hospital. God, he hated the hospital in Mobile. He ran inside looking for anybody who could help him.

"My girlfriend passed out in the car after vomiting for two days I cant wake her up, please help" he said as he was beginning to panic.

The nurse got a gurney and an orderly to help. Together they rushed to the ER. Wade was left outside worried and confused and not knowing what else to do, he called Dr. Wilkes.

"Harley, hi, it´s Wade. We´re in Mobile and Zoe just got rushed to the ER. She´s been sick since the day before yesterday and passed out in the car. You think maybe you could come? Nobody is telling me anything, you´re the first person I thought to call, I have no contact information to her mother. I have no idea what to do."

"Calm down son, I´ll be there as soon as I possibly can."

Wade made a call to Lavon letting him know what was going on. Lavon promised he´d call Zoes parents. "You want us to come?

"Nah, I´m good, Harley´s on his way. If you just could call her mom and let her know. I´ll get back to you as soon as we know what´s going on."

"OK, hang in there. Tell her we´ll be thinking of you."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah."

Dr. Wilkes walked in the ER doors at that moment greeting the nurse in the reception.

"Wade, anything new?"

"No, nothin´. Maybe they´ll give you some details, seen as you´re a doctor and her father."

"I´ll go and see what i can find out."

Harley talked to the nurse and she paged for the doctor on call. The doctor emerged five minutes later and he and Harley talked for what Wade thought to be an eternity.

"She´s got food poisoning caused by Vibrio parahaemolyticus, it´s like cholera, but not as severe. It was caused by some infected seafood. She´ll be fine in a day or two. They´ve got her hydrated with a saline drip and some antibiotics. They´ll keep her here and you can take her home sometime Thursday morning."

"So, she´s gona make a full recovery?"

"Yes, she´s a basically healthy person with no allergies or other ailments. She´s going to have to take it easy for a while, take lots of fluids and gradually start on solid foods. Like a baby."

"I´ll have her stay at the big house. Let AB and Lavon look after her while I finish the carriage house. They´ll get to practice for their baby. It´s going to be so much fun to watch. Thanks Harley."

The doctor came back and told them they could see Zoe now that she was settled on the ward.

"Hey princess, how you feelin´? You gave me quite the scare there for a moment, passing out like that."

"I feel like I´ve puked my guts out and now my intestines are eating them selves. I´m so hungry."

"Well only fluids for now and maybe some mushed carrots and potatoes tomorrow. I think I can persuade the nurse to allow you some crackers or porridge. You have to give your stomach time to heal before you stuff it with burgers and fries" Harley laughed.

"Then I would love to have some flat coke and crackers, please. How long do I have to stay here? I´m just really eager to go home and see what they´ve done to the house. I know we were only gone for a couple of days but I can´t wait for us to lay down on that four poster bed and look at the moon over the pond." I shyly looked over at Wade hoping he would understand what I was hinting at.

"You have to stay here tomorrow and I can take you home the day after that. I´ll go work on the house and maybe AB or Lemon could come and stay with you tomorrow. That sound good to you?"

"Why can´t you stay with me?"

"I have to make sure the house is ready for moongazing from the bed, now don´t I?"

"Oh, ok. I get that and it´ll be nice to have some girly time after the weekend I´ve had."

"What, you mean you didn´t enjoy the company of the Kinsella brothers? And Judson of course."

"I did, except for that one incident and getting sick, I had a wonderful time. Thank you Wade for coming with me."

"You´re most welcome darlin´. Now I´m gona kiss you good night and head home. I´ll see you in two days but I´ll call in the mornin´."

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I can do that."


	18. Chapter 18

After having watered down porridge and tea for breakfast I took my IV pole and went searching for the waiting room, hoping to find some magazines to read. There was some commotion by the reception desk as a young man tried to explain that his wife was giving birth right this moment. The nurse tried to calm him down by asking where his wife was seeing as he was inside alone. The man looked around confused when his wife trailed in behind him. It was Wanda, cool as a cucumber, carrying her overnight bag.

"Tom, I told ya to cool down, there´s no real hurry. The contractions are faaaar apaaaart... Hi Zoeeee, how aaaare youuuu..."

The nurse had fetched a wheelchair an got Wanda sitting before rushing her of to the maternity ward.

"I´ll need you to fill in these forms for your wife, can you do that?" the nurse asked Tom as she walked past him. Tom stood there, baffled, with the clipboard in his hand, scratching his head.

"Hi Tom, you need help with that? I asked as I approached him.

"What, huh, oh yeah. Hi Zoe. We´re having a baby, did you know we´re having a baby?" he rambled as he turned left and right, not knowing what to do.

"Let´s sit down here and fill in those forms shall we" I could tell he was pretty shaken by the lost look on his face. We sat down and I helped him fill in the forms. The reception nurse came back and said we could go and see Wanda . It was not quite time for delivery yet. I walked with Tom and told him everything was going to be all right. Did he tell anyone they left for the hospital, was there someone I should call or was there anything I could do for him.

"You should probably call Wade and tell him Wanda won´t be in for the evening shift tonight. And call Wandas mom and my mom and Dash and Dr. Wilkes and Brick and the mayor and Frank at the Dixie Stop and..."

"Ok, slow down there. I´ll call Wade and the moms. If they want somebody else to know I think they´ll handle it form there." I went to call Wade the same moment Lemon and AB came through the doors.

"Hey Zoe, what are you doing out here? Shouldn´t you be in bed, resting?" AB looked at me sternly, shaking her index finger in my face.

"I was going to find something to read when Tom and Wanda came in. I think the baby´s coming. I´ve got to call Wade."

"You do no such thing. You sit yore butt down and we´ll handle things. Lemon, you go with Tom and I´ll call Wade and Lavon."

Lemon went with the still rambling Tom for the maternity ward and I took a seat while AB made the calls. The doctor came by and asked me how I was feeling seeing as I was up and about. I told him I was fine, better now when my friends came by and exited that Wanda was about to have her baby. He said he´d try to get me a bed closer if I wanted to wait for the delivery. AB and I started the slow journey to the other side of the hospital, where Tom and Lemon were waiting. Obviously Wade or Lavon had passed on the news about the status of the Longs because the waiting room was filling up with Blubellians. I love their sense of community. There was a tanned, gray haired man talking to Lemon I hadn´t seen before, maybe it was Tom or Wandas father. Turns out it was Brick, Lemons dad, the other doctor in Bluebell. He joined the Doctors without Borders last year and just arrived after his nine month tour from Haiti. It was a pleasure meeting him, he seemed as warm and friendly as Lemon. He was quite shocked about finding out who I was.

"Well well, I remember Harley coming back very happy and relaxed from that birthday cruise all those years ago. Guess it it was a gift that keeps on giving."

"That it seems to be."

Conversation in the waiting room flowed easily, reminiscing about previous Bluebellian births, thoughts about names and hopes for the babys future. Tom and Wanda didn´t want to know the gender of their baby, saying all they wanted was a healthy little one. I knew that they had a poll over at the Rammer Jammer if it was going to be a boy or a girl, they even had names picked out. The winner would get the pleasure of babysitting baby Long. I´m not sure that was a price I would want, what did I know about babies?

The mayor walked in with a huge bouquet of pink and blue balloons, followed by Wade and Earl, both carrying flowers, pink and blue teddy bears and a car seat. When the baby arrived it would have a safe journey home. Shula and Delma came together with Chester bringing food and drinks for everyone. I could only look longingly at the slow cooked brisket, the chicken salad, the pulled pork sandwiches and dessert pies. It sucked to have a stomach bug at this moment. AB laughed at me and promised the spread would be equal when it was time for her and Lavons baby to arrive, it was, after all, a town tradition.

After hours of waiting Tom finally emerged with a huge smile and a baby in his arms.

"Let me introduce you all to Mallory Elizabeth Long."

The baby had bright red hair and beautiful green eyes, a complete mix of both her parents. While everybody else gushed over Tom and the new baby I went to see Wanda.

"Congratulations on the beautiful baby Wanda, how are you feeling?" I sat on the other bed in the room.

"Like I´ve just pushed a giant watermelon through a really small hole. It hurts and I´m really tired, I just wanna take a nap. But thanks, otherwise I feel fine."

"It´s been a long day, I think I could do with a nap my self" I laid down on the bed and not much later all you could hear was the light snores of two exhausted women.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat on my porch swing with a large white envelope in my hands. I knew who´d sent it even if there was no return address on it. It had the two purple open hearts logo in the upper left corner. Why would they send me this. I had had a short phone call from mom when I got discharged from the hospital a few weeks back and nothing after that. I admit, I hadn´t tried to call either mom or dad for quite some time. I promised my self I´ll do it when I know what I´m going to do. I opened the envelope with slightly shaky hands. There was a handwritten letter on top of the bound file.

 _Zoe dearest_

 _We know you have a hard time accepting what happened and the outcome of it all. We hope that you will forgive us some day. You have to know we love you, even if we don´t always show it._

 _We´ve made some arrangements with our company and here are the documents for you to read. You might want to take them to a lawyer to go over it with you. Basically we´ve signed you as the third owner as of now and, when the time comes, it´ll all be yours._

 _We´re not trying to by your love and affection, merely wanting to guide and help you with your future plans, if this is what you wish to do. You don´t have to feel obligated in any way. We would be honored and proud if you would join us, if not here in the New York office, then set up an office of your own, somewhere where you feel at home. You are such a talented person and this way you can still be involved with the things you love._

 _We would love to hear from you, it´s been far to long._

 _Love you forever and always_

 _mom & dad_

I was dumbstruck, they´ve given me a third of the company, but at the same time, taken away the option to choose this path on my own. I felt I really needed to think hard about this. Earlier I just shut the thought back in my head, meaning to deal with it later. Obviously later was now.

"Hey, what´s that?" Wade asked when he sat beside me on the swing.

"It´s a letter from mom and dad, they´re giving me a third of Hart&Hart Inc. I haven´t read the file yet. I think I´ll call George to go over this with him. Basically they´re promising me the whole company when they´ll retire."

"Well, how come you look so sad?"

"It´s like they want to control what I do with my future now when the singing and dancing is over. Like they don´t trust me to figure things out for my self."

"Does it say where you´re going to stay, what you´re going to do or how you´re going to do it?"

"They say I can set up shop where ever I want, to answer your other questions, I don´t know. I´ll go call George and set up a meeting. Any preferred time or place?"

"Why?"

"I want you to come with me, so we can talk about this together."

"Well anytime after lunch tomorrow if he´s free, works for me. I´ll have Chester cover for me. What time do you have to go to class?"

"There´s only morning classes tomorrow so after lunch works for me too. I promised AB I´d go to Mobile with her to do some last minute shopping for Lemons bachelorette party. We´ll have to squeeze George in somewhere in between."

"Ok, let me know. I´ll take a shower and head for the Rammer Jammer for a couple of hours. You wanna join?"

"I´ll pass on the Jammer, but the shower, never."

The next day I met up with Wade and George at his law office. We went through the contract and the outcome was I was free to do pretty much what ever I wanted. Manage artists, write lyrics to anyone, not only the singers signed with Hart&Hart, organize events and sign on new performers. If I wanted to I could even change the company name, the new name had, however, to have to contain at least one Hart. It was also understood that I didn´t have to have anything to do with the company if I chose not to.

We left Georges office and agreed to discuss the matter over dinner. I went to pick up AB and Wade went to visit Earl.

Later that evening we sat on the back porch enjoying our dinner and talking.

"So you gona take your parents offer for the company? The deal gives you pretty free range to do what ever."

"I think I will, sure I´ll finish my courses first, don´t wanna run it down the first week or anything. I was thinking about the name. I would like to change it to something of my own."

"You have any ideas?"

"Three Harts of Bluebell sounds kind of nice, maybe a bit long."

"What about BlueHart? You could change the purple open harts to a single blue hart in a bell. Let me show you."

Wade drew an old fashioned bell with a hart leaning to the right. He was right, it was simple and elegant.

"You just solved my first problem as an managing director. I think I have to keep you."

"That´s just wonderful ´cause I think I might just have to keep you too."

"Enough decision making for one night, lets head upstairs."

"I´ll race ya!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Wade, where are you heading with that leftover roast beef?"

"Over to the firehouse, thought I might feed old Spot. He´s got a home with the retired fire chief, but the missis don´t like Spot all that much. Spot´s got a leaking problem, so he mostly stays at the firehouse. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, I´ll get some shoes on. We´re walking?"

"Yeah, it´s a nice enough night."

We reached the old firehouse, it was a beautiful building, with the bell tower intact and the massive folding doors. Inside was dusty and filled with hoses, old uniforms and a run down firetruck. It was a large open space, big enough for two trucks. The pole situated in the front left corner, close to the double doors.

"Who owns this building?"

"Don´t know, the town of Bluebell, I guess. You should ask Lavon, he should know. Why?"

An idea was forming in my head. "Oh, I don´t know. This would make a awesome dance studio, with that pole and all." Remembering the time when he thought I was a stripper came to mind. His laughter confirmed he remembered it too.

"There seems to be enough space, you could put in some high mirrors on the back wall, maybe hardwood floors and a coat of fresh paint. Yeah, it´s doable. There are changing rooms with showers in the back. The lockers may still be filled with uniforms, but hey, I´ve always wanted a firemans hat. And I´ve heard that chicks find firemen sexy."

"Oh, we do."

He continued to show me around, through the dining room and small kitchen up to the second floor where the sleeping quarters with bunk beds for 12 persons were. Upstairs it was very quiet, it seemed almost sound proof. This could easily be turned into a small recording studio. Office and bathroom in the back.

"You know princess, with a little work this place might just be the solution to the unanswered questions you´re having."

"I´m pretty sure I didn´t say that out loud."

"You didn´t, I could read it on your face. I´m right though, aren´t I?"

"Yes, you are. There could be a dance studio downstairs leaving the kitchen and dining room as is. That could be, like a lounge area, for parents to hang out while their kids take dance class or music class. We could do guitar, piano and singing. And the sleeping area could be turned in to a recording studio. There´s not enough room for a band but with computers nowadays you can make magic. What do you think, could we pull this off?"

"As I said, it´s doable. But first things first, ask Lavon about the ownership, ok."

"So, dinner at the plantation?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We got some takeout from Fancies and ice cream from the Dixie Stop and walked to the plantation. AB sat in a rocking chair knitting baby boots and Lavon sat on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. He looked very concentrated rubbing his head and sighing audibly.

"Good evening mayor, soon to be missis mayor and yet to be born baby mayor" Wade greeted them as we approached the stairs.

"It is a good evening now, when the Hart-Kinsellas decided to drop by. Is it dinner I spot in those bags?"

"Well, yes it is and for the lady carrying the baby, her favourite red velvet cake ice cream for dessert."

"No dessert for the mayor? Lavon Hayes is deeply wounded."

"For us men there is Bourbon...pecan pie ice cream. You really thought we´d forget about the mayors dessert, did you? I am, how ever, sorry to say that they were out of the triple chocolate-chocolate chip-chocolate swirl ice cream. I do wonder why?"

"Don´t tease the man Wade, he looks like he´s suffering enough as it is. What´s up?"

"There is a big chain mega store that wants to build a mall in Bluebell. They contacted me about the piece of land where the old firehouse is. It´s centrally located, easy access to the highway and already got the plumbing and electricity cables on the lot. I think this calls for a town meeting to figure out what we can do to prevent this."

Wade and I just stared at each other and busted out laughing. Could it really be this easy?

"Now this is not a laughing matter, don´t you understand what this would do to some of the small businesses in town? They would be run out of business! There would be no more pastries delivered at the mayors residence every morning. The kids would get their burgers at BK or that other place. And I´m sure, there would also be one or more bars to get your generic beer at." We could see that this really upset Lavon.

"We´re not laughing at that, trust me. The old firehouse is actually why we came tonight. Tell him, Zoe."

"We went to feed old Spot earlier and Wade showed me the inside. Lavon, it would be perfect for a dance studio and music school with a recording studio upstairs. It would also be the head office of BlueHart, the Alabama branch of Hart&Hart."

We were startled when Lavon jumped up and started to do his happy dance, singing and shouting. He wrapped us up in a tight hug, still jumping.

"This causes for a celebration, AB, get the good stuff out."


	21. Chapter 21

I was early morning, a week before Lemon and Georges wedding when he finally had time too meet up with me, Wade and Lavon about the firehouse. It said in the towns bylaws that the firehouse belonged to the town, not to physically be owned by any man. This would rule out the opportunity of buying the building. It did, how ever say, that if not used for its original purpose, it should house something beneficial for the whole community of Bluebell. After some discussion we thought that the local business office of BlueHart would be more appropriate than a mall. Lavon said he´d have to take it up in the next town meeting though, maybe even get a vote on it.

"Don´t mean to be rude guys, but I´ve got some errands to run if I´m to get married in a week. I have to wrap up some cases at the court house, file this petition and go get the rings from the jewelers. I also need to get the place cards and menus from the printers, sign of on the wine delivery and there is some hold up with the horse and carriage. All this needs to be done before Lemon returns from L.A tomorrow."

"Isn´t this something a maid of honor is supposed to do?" I asked as we stepped out of the law office.

"Normally yes, but with AB swamped with other things, I promised Lemon I´d do it my self."

"Do you mind if I help? You worry about the legal stuff and I´ll get the rest sorted. Sound good?"

"Thank you Zoe, you´re a life saver. Call me when you´re ready or just dump the stuff at our place."

"Dump the stuff at your place? Really George."

"Well, yeah?" he looked at me like I was a Martian.

"George, even I know that you dont just dump a priceless wedding ring on someones porch. I´ll keep it at my place together with the printwork. I´m sure Wade is more than capable of signing for the wine delivery and dealing with the horse guy. It´s going to be nice to see Lemon after all this time again. You do know that we have a bachelorette party planned for her, don´t you?" I added with a wink.

"I do know that, but by the look in your eyes it makes me think I don´t like the sort of party you´ve got planned."

"Don´t worry George, it´s nothing too extravagant. After all AB is still very pregnant and Wanda´s still breastfeeding Mallory. Besides Rose and Magnolia are minors. I can´t believe I´ve never met Magnolia, Lemons little sister. Where has she been, are they close?"

"Magnolia lives with their mother in Daphne, she´s a nice kid. She and Rose always get in to some kind of trouble when she´s here. Not intentionally, they´re just two goofballs."

.

After saying my good byes to Wade and Lavon I went to Mobile and carried on with the task at hand. And with some free time to spare, doing some additional shopping as well. It was time for lunch so I found the nearest coffee shop and bumped in to Earl.

"Hello pretty lady, can I tempt ya to have a bite to eat with an ol man?"

"Don´t you "ol man" me Earl Kinsella, I´d love to. Actually I was coming to see you later this evening."

"Yeah, what ´bout?"

"Some more work I need done. I can´t think of anyone else to ask. Well, I can, but Wade´s to busy and Jesse´s off on some dive in the Pacific."

"I thought you were happy with your house. Is there something you want to change?"

"Oh, it´s not for my house, I love my house. You all did such a wonderful job on it. It´s actually for the old fire house. I would like to set up shop there. A dance studio and lounge with kitchen down stairs and a recording studio with music rooms upstairs. If you´re not too busy, could you come and take a look with me?"

"Girl, with all the work you provide me I´m happy I´m retired from my dayjob."

"You can´t retire from carpentry, you´re far too god at it."

"I´m actually not a carpenter by trade, I was the foot ball coach at the high school. Taught Lavon and the other kids all they ever knew about the game. This was before I hit a rough patch, but I presume Wade told you all about that."

"About the rough patch, yes, about you being foot ball coach, no. All I can say is I´m happy you´re back and you´re this wonderful man I´ve gotten to know. A man so wonderful he´s gona do me a great favor again."

"I don´t think there´s anything I could refuse you."

"Oh Earl, that´s so sweet."

"Before you go on and tell me abou the fire house, care to share what´s in the jewelers bag? Did my boy make you get your own ring? That aint right, I gave him his mamas ring a while back. I see your not wearing it. It has to mean he didn´t ask or you didn´t like it. Either way, by the look on your face, I may just have put my foot in my mouth."

"What?" was all I could muster after I´d picked my jaw from the floor. Was Wade going to propose? I had no idea. I may have entertained the idea in my head, maybe even hoped for it, but for it to really happen. Wow!

"Me and my big mouth. Can we pretend I ever said anything?"

"For now, yes."

"Maybe get back to the subject of the fire house is the safe option. What are your plans?"

"Can we meet there tonight? It´s easier to show you what I want instead of explaining it."

"I can do that. Do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks I´ve got my own car. See you later."

"Later."


	22. Chapter 22

I met with Earl at the fire house just before 5 PM. He had brought the old fire chief along. "To get a last good look as she stands". Lucky us, the chief had blueprints of the place so Earl could make notes as we walked through the building."Yeah, yeah, uh huh, uh huh, right, right" was pretty much the sounds they were making as I laid down my suggestions. Not being shut down immediately, I continued laying out my plans. They kept nodding and Earl made notes in the papers.

"And that´s about it, what do you think?" I asked when we returned downstairs. They looked at each other numerous times, looked down the papers pointed at some things, grunted and shrugged, I was totally out of that conversation. Then they simultaneously looked at me, facial expressions giving nothing away. "This is gonna need a sit down, preferably with the mayor, presuming he´s the one paying for this?"

"Why don´t we head to the Rammer Jammer and I´ll call Lavon to meet us there, OK?"

.

As luck would have it, I didn´t need to call Lavon, seeing as he sat by the bar with a tall and handsome young man. A very familiar looking young man at that.

"Leroy Hayes! Look at you kid, all grown up! I said giving him a hug.

"Auntie Zoe? What are you doing in Bluebell?"

"Don´t you auntie Zoe me, you brat. To you, I´m still Zora, world famous singer, not an auntie." I laughed "I unplugged my microphone and hung up my dancing shoes, needed a vacation and came here. That was 7-8 months ago." I had actually lost count of the months I´ve been here.

"Well, who´s gonna do openings for me when I´m being the next Michael Jackson on world tour?"

"You wanna be the next king of pop? Didn´t figure you out for a disco kid? Maybe more of a blues boy."

"I´ve got the moves babe, I´ve got the moves."

"Now you really make me feel old, calling me babe. Zoe´s fine, babe, not so much." I smacked him in the head.

"Ya´ll know each other?" Wade asked as he reached our spot at the bar, leaned over and kissed me. I realized we hadn´t kissed since we left Georges office this morning. I missed kissing him, so I went in for another one. "I missed you too" he whispered when we parted.

"Yeah, this little scrawny thing used to hang with Lavon at the games. Sat beside him on more than one occasion in the VIP stands. He´s like the little brother I never wanted." I turned back to Leroy "you never said you wanted to sing, you were all in to frogs and other amphibians back then."

"I grew up, big sis. Turns out girls dig musicians more than frog scientists."

"Don´t you go listen to them girls, spinning your head around. If you´re in to frogs, you´re in to frogs. You might even find a new species and they´ll name it after you. Big Bullfrog Leroy. It´ll go good with your ego." Lavbon laughed at him. "And you´ll be the second Hayes brother that´s got something named after him, seeing as Bluebell named their ballpark 'The Lavon Hayes Victory Field'."

"Ha ha, very funny. I did get a masters degree in natural science and I am, in fact a frog doctor" Leroy smiled with a smirk.

.

"Oh Zoe, could we maybe do this thing now, I kind of have a date later" Earl said, after he and fire chief Jackson had stood patiently waiting for me to catch up with Leroy.

Oh crap, I had totally forgot about the reason we originally came to the Rammer Jammer.

"Of course Earl, sorry, Lavon can you join us for a second?"

"I literally have half an hour before I pick AB up after the pre-natal yogaclass. What´s up?"

"I took Earl over to the fire house and explained the plans for, you know, the thing, and he´s got the blueprints with some notes."

"Yeah, let´s grab the familytable in the back, don´t want everybody seeing what you´re up to, not quite yet, anyway. The town meeting´s tomorrow at noon if you wanna come and state your case before the vote."

Chief Jackson, Earl, Lavon and I sat at the big familytable and spread out the blueprints. They told me what was doable and what not. I wasn´t really fond of the not doable things, but after being persuaded to do them a bit differently, I agreed. It made more sense to build the recording studio on the first floor, easier to haul in the heavy equipment, the piano and other instruments and have the lounge area on the second floor. Otherwise there didn´t seem to be any problems. The foundations were solid, the roof had no leaks and the electrical works were able to hold all the equipment running.

Then it came down to the money, who´s gonna pay for it all?

"It´s all good that you have these plans Big Z, but you got to remember the vote aint till tomorrow. If you´ve got a solid financial back-up it´ll go a long way. Otherwise it may take some time before we get to raise the money. And I aint sure the good Bluebellians are willing to spend their hard earned dollars on a private business."

"Relax Lavon, I wasn´t gonna make the Bluebellians pay for any of this. The BlueHart of Hart&Hart Inc. will pay for everything."

"You sure your mom and dad´re ok with that, you spending all that money?"

"I am, they gave me a third of the company now and with the accompanying cover letter saying I could set up shop where ever I wanted to. To me, that includes spending money on building a state of the art music and dance center. And I want to set up shop here. So yes, I´m sure."

"In that case I think we´re about to build a beautiful future here for you miss Zoe."


	23. Chapter 23

It was three days before Lemon and Georges wedding. The girls had packed a cold picnic lunch and were on their way to visit Bridget on her strawberry farm. The weather was perfect for a fun day in the sun. Laughs were shared and many happy memories made. "There´s not much for entertainment around these parts" Bridget said "but I think the single younger girls might appreciate the looks of our ranch hands" she smirked, earning both Rose and Magnolia blush. "I think the only girl not appreciating the ranch hands is Mallory over here" Wanda said feeding the baby while googeling the fields of 'strawberries'. They all laughed at that and settled around the firepit. Soon after they´d toasted marshmallows and stickbuns a van pulled up by the yard. A man got out and asked for Lemon Breeland. He handed her some boxes witch she accepted with a very confused look.

"What are these and why are they being delivered to me here?"

"Why don´t you open them and find out" AB said with a giggle.

And that she did.

One of the boxes contained a series of books called 'The Modern Homemaker' volumes 1 -12. Every volume containing tips and recommendations on what to do during said month of the year. It also served as a calendar, where you made your own notes to look back at come following years. They had chapters like 'What to plant in may', 'How to best build a chicken coop' and 'How to keep the husband warm in November' . The books were originally released in 1912. They got a few good laughs flipping through them. BTW you plant sweet peas in may and the husband is kept warm...with a hot water bottle. The second box was a heavy wooden crate housing a delicate off white bone china tea set for 12 with their initials painted in gold, complete with a teapot, creamjug and sugarbowl. There was a letter in the box saying they would have a lifetime supply of tea from their own teafarm in Sri Lanka. The gift touched Lemon to tears. She quickly went through the rest of her gifts, a hotairballoon ride in Paris and a private visit to the Dior fashion house. She loved receiving the really nice lingerie and some naughty as well ,with a few items to keep things interesting in the bedroom and lastly a DIY guide on basic car maintenance.

The night had fallen and after they said their thanks and goodbyes to Bridget a limo arrived to take them back to Bluebell. It was two whole days to the wedding but still so many things to do.

.

The following days saw relatives arriving at the Breeland residence. Her grandmother Betty, with her latest boytoy in tow. Her mother had come early to "help out", but Lemon knew better. Her mother would criticize all and everything that´s been done and things yet to be done. She wondered how Magnolia had grown up to be such a levelheaded young lady with their mother. There were some more distant aunts and uncles, a few cousins with their families. Lemon discovered herself anticipating and maybe slightly fearing the arrival of Jonah and Vivian. She wasn´t sure how people would react to them, especially Wade and Harley. Fortunately for her there was some trouble with the flowers so she no time to dwell on that. She recognized the feeling of a migraine creeping up behind her eyes. Oh please, just let me get through this day!

.

Finally the BIG DAY had arrived. A part of town square had been screened off for the past days, making for preparations and keeping curious wanderers out. Lemon and George had approved the set up, what they didn´t know was that I had a surprise for them. The thought of a perfect wedding present, also being a bit selfish, I had been in touch with a band signed with Hart & Hart and got them to perform at the wedding. The bride and groom were under the impression that Wade and Rose would be on stage, do a few songs and the DJ would play for the rest of the evening. I told Wade that this way we would get to spend the entire evening together and Rose could do the same with Fredric. Neither declined understanding the benefits of it.

.

I stood in front of the mirror, dressed in the gorgeous gown putting my earrings on when Wade came in.

"Wow, that´s all I can say, wow. You look stunnin' sweetheart."

"Why thank you kind sir, you don´t look too shabby your self." He looked smoking hot in the tuxedo.

"I´ve got somethin' for ya that´s fittin' for today and hopefully you´ll wear it with pride" he said with a shy smile as he reached my hand. "It has been passed down for generations in the Kinsella family and there´s no other girl I´d dream of giving this to." I slightly shivered at his words when he went to stand behind me opening a dark blue velvet box and placing an antique three row pearl choker with a yellow diamond around my neck "you´re so beautiful" he said softly and kissed my shoulder.

I was speechless, the necklace was truly spectacular, I could feel the tears welling up. "This was your mothers wedding necklace wasn't it? I remember seeing it in the pictures Earl showed me."

"Yes it was, it has been given as a morning gift to the oldest brothers bride to be on the wedding day."

"But Jesse's the older one of you."

"How do you think this would look on Judson?" he shuckled. "No, mama gave this to me, I think she already knew about Jesse´s sexual orientation, even though we were just kids. She told me I was to give it to a very special someone, someday. And I´m doin' just that."

I couldn´t help myself, the tears were falling and he put his arms around me, feeling as emotional as I was. We stood there for a good while, just hugging. It felt nice, it felt right.

"There is another piece that goes with the necklace, but that´s for a later date."

I think I just got a promise of a proposal and nodded in agreement. "A later date."

.

Jesse and Judson arrived with Earl as we were leaving for the church and we headed out together. There was already a large crowd, people who hadn´t seen each other in a while, greeting all and everyone. Wade, being the best man, went inside to 'calm Georges nerves' as he said. I walked around for a bit before I saw Harley talking to a woman with two kids.

"Hi Harley, you look good in that suite. No wonder you have the ladies flocking you, even the ones with children" I smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie, this is Vivian, my niece and your cousin. Vivian, this is Zoe, my long lost daughter."

"Nice to meet you Zoe" she said a bit chocked as we shook hands. "These two are my kids, Shane, he´s five and the shy one is Jade, she´s two and a half. The third one will hopefully not make an appearance today, but it´s also a girl. My husband is around here somewhere, probably talking to Brick, his uncle. Jonah´s Lemons cousin."

We talked for a while before it was time to go inside. I found my self wondering about Vivian and Jonahs son, he was five, but Wade said they ran away just over four years ago. There was no mistake Shane wasn´t a Breeland, he had the Breeland nose and the icy blue eyes. She must have been pregnant when they got married. The little girls skintone was a bit darker, her hair was pitch black and curly. Not an inch of Breeland showing in her, that didn´t have to mean anything though. Who was I to judge anyone, my own family was just as messy.

.

The ceremony was beautiful, Lemon and George had written their own vows and there wasn´t a dry eye when the reverend pronounced them husband and wife.

We left the church heading for the town square. I knew Wade would want to check with the band so I walked with Harley and Vivian.

"That´s a really pretty necklace you´ve got" she said "I think I´ve seen something quite similar somewhere. I can´t remember where, though."

"Thank you, it was a gift from a very special person."

"You must be very special to him too, is he here? I didn´t see you with anyone."

"He´s here, well, backstage anyway, he´s gona sing for the happy couple."

"He´s in the band? Did you bring him with you from New York? What´s his name? Is he as famous as you?"

"No, he´s not in the band and no, I didn´t bring him from New York. He´s actually a Blubellian and he was Georges best man. He´s not famous but he knows his way on the stage."

"Georges best man? We sat so far back that I didn´t even get a good look, what´s his name? If he´s a Bluebellian I might know him."

"I think you do know him, his name is Wade."

"Wade, as in Wade Kinsella?"

"The one and only, well, the one and only for me anyway." I just couldn´t help my self. I´m normally not a mean person, but what she did to Wade, she hurt him so bad. It wasn´t fair and it wasn´t nice. "Sorry, that wasn´t nice of me, I do apologize."

"I need to find my husband, suddenly I don´t feel so well."

Right at that time I saw Jesse, Judson and Earl approach from the left as Jonah stepped in from the right. This was going to be interesting.

"Jonah."

"Jesse, Judson, Earl, nice to see you. You too Zoe, Harley."

"You know her?" Vivian asked. "From where?"

"We met very briefly in New Orleans some time ago. That meeting didn´t turn out very well. You remember the shiner and broken nose I had?"

"Yeah, she was the one that hit you?"

"No, she didn´t, Wade did."

"Oh? That´s why you never said who it was."

"Yeah."


	24. Chapter 24

We had reached the square and I saw Wade and Rose set up on the stage in front of the curtain. Lemon and George were accepting congratulations and Harley and I walked up to them.

"Congratulations you two, the vows were beautiful, I´m so happy for you. And Lemon, you look magnificent."

"Thank you dear. You look beautiful too, I told you that dress was made for you. And now, if you´ll excuse us, we´ll share our first dance as a married couple."

Wade sat down with his guitar and Rose took the microphone.

"Lemon and George, congratulations, this is for you." Rose said as Wade started strumming the guitar for 'This Love'.

They looked so in love, totally zoning out from the crowd. It was just the two of them. Halfway through the song Brick led Georges mother to join them and Magnolia caught Georges dad as well. Harley bowed his head at me and giggling I curtsied following him to the next song, more and more guests followed our example and soon the music picked up. It looked like the real party was about to begin.

"Listen up ya´ll! This is it for Rose and myself" Wade said as we applauded them "lets eat drink and be merry, there´ll be some more music later."

"Hi gorgeous" he said wrapping me in his arms.

"Hi your self handsome" I responded with a kiss on his cheek.

"Wade, Zoe, I think I´ll head for the bar, let you two youngens catch up" Harley said with a wink and a smile.

"I´m pretty thirsty myself after that" Wade pointed out. "If you don´t mind, we´ll join you."

"Not at all. You sure about that? There might be someone you rather not bump in to."

"I´m fine, I saw them in the crowd. Better get this over with so I can enjoy the rest of the night with this amazing lady by my side." I beamed with pride as I snuggled tighter under his embrace. I just had to kiss him for it.

We stood by the bar as Vivian and Jonah approached us, I could feel Wade tense up beside me. I took his hand and gently squeezed it, locking our fingers together. I was sure he wouldn´t hit Jonah, not here, not now, not with the kids with them. I did it to calm him and assuring I was there for him, what ever may come.

"Zoe, Wade, Harley. Lovely wedding, isn´t it" Vivian said.

"Jealous yours wasn´t like it?" Wade spat with contempt. "With invited guests, friends and family."

"Hey, that was uncalled for" Jonah tried to pipe in. Standing out of reach from Wade, clearly being wary of his actions.

"Oh, was it? I seem to recall your wedding being on a boat with no guests, no friends and certainly no family."

"Mommy, why is that man angry with daddy?" That seemed to snap Wade out of his cunning behavior. He needed to act graciously with the children, after all, it wasn´t their fault. He scrunched down to the boys level.

"Your daddy and I use to be friends, but many years ago he took something of mine and that made me very sad and very angry." Wade explained to the little boy. "My name is Wade, what´s yours?"

"I´m Shane and I´m five" he smiled and spread his fingers open, indicating he knew how to count. "That´s Jade and she´s two and a half," Shane pointed at his sister. "We´re getting a new baby sister, she´s in mommys tummy. I heard daddy say she´s the one that´ll fix everything in our house. But nothing in our house is broken, except for the mailbox that mr. Pickett ran over."

"You´re five, huh?" I could see his mind working, doing the math. Figuring that the affair between Vivian and Jonah had gone on longer than he ever realized. He stood up, addressing Vivian "so, a shotgun weddin' and a make up baby. You two are pathetic and so deserve each other."

"Wade, you know nothing about our life and you have no right to judge us." Vivian was on the verge of tears as she yelled at him. "Nobody´s perfect, we all make mistakes. It´s how we choose to deal with those mistakes that counts."

She was strait out admitting to making a mistake ever leaving Wade. What was she playing at? Or, was she trying to ease he guilty conscience?

"Looks like you´ve got more than one mistake to deal with" Wade nodded at the little girl in Jonahs arms.

"Wade" I said "the kids are innocent in this, just leave it. It´s not worth getting all upset about. Count your lucky stars you´re not in Jonahs shoes."

"You´re absolutely right, princess, not worth it. See, I did find perfect" he said to Vivian then kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually. I'm relieved. She must have been pretty far in the pregnancy when they left. And the boy is for sure a Breeland."

"I saw that to. Didn't you and her, uh ... have sex? It could have been yours?"

"We talked about kids, but not before gettin' married, so I always wore protection."

"I'm so glad you did."

"So am I, trust me, so am I."

"Does that mean you don't want kids?"

"No silly, of course I do. But there's none other than you I'd want those kids with."

"I love you."

I love you too. Now lets make an appearance at the reception so we can go back to your place and you can show me just how much you love me."

"The reception hardly even begun and you wanna ditch it? No way, we're gonna party with the happy couple, mingle with our friends and family and then, and only then, we'll leave. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Lemon and George leave for their honeymoon after the band and AB and Lavon are going to be pretty busy soon with the baby. Not to mention the fact that the equipment for the studio arrives next week, so we're gonna be quite busy as well. I still can't believe that the town unanimously voted against the mall. Not one single vote was cast in it's favor."

"Haven't you learned by now that we take care of our own. And princess, you are one of our own. You are my own."


	26. Chapter 26

Lemon and George had left for their honeymoon, well their honeymonth to be exact, straight from the wedding reception. Brick had organised the trip as an 'Amazing Journey' where they didn't know where to go until they reached the first destination witch was in Paris, France. They traveled trough Europe, down to Africa, crossed the Indian Ocean to Sri Lanka where they visited their own teaplantation. They went by train across China and Russia and took a whale observing boat to Alaska. The final leg to their journey led them to L.A and Lemon packing her things to return home. To Bluebell.

During those weeks the studio was well on it's way to become all we wanted and more.

.

"Hey Zoe, have you seen my blue buttondown?" Wade shouted into the phone he had on speaker, rummaging through his closet and drawers in the gatehouse. "We've got to be at the school in half an hour."

"It's over here, I got it with my drycleaning." It looked like most of his wardrobe had moved here, why hadn't he?"

He ran over to the carriagehouse and stopped on the porch "Zoe!" he yelled with a slight panic in his voice. "Zoe!"

"What? What is it?" I came down the stairs tying a belt to my waist.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Like what? That I'm late?"

"Why there is a crib on the porch? And what do you mean you're late?"

"Oh, it's ready. Isn't it perfect, and right on time too. Earl did a really nice job, don't you think?"

"It's a beautiful crib, that doesn't answer my question though. Are you not telling me something?" he glances at my stomach. "I know I said there's nobody else I'd like to have kids with, but isn't this a bit too soon? How late are you?" his voice trembled and he looked at me with a worried frow.

"Oh no, I'm not that kind of late. It's a gift for AB and Lavon. I found it upstairs and asked Earl to fix it up. It's kind of a thanks to Lavon for letting me stay. I know Earl made it to match most of the furniture here, so maybe, when the day comes, they'll lend it to us. Or we could make it a plantation tradition, all babies born here spend their first year in this crib."

"Uh, ok. Sorry for freaking out about being late."

"Ok, but you need to change or _we'll_ be late. Can you help me hide the crib? I don't want anybody to see it just yet."

We hid the crib, finished getting ready and left for school.

It wasn't like high school or college graduation with gowns, hats and sappy speeches. We gathered in the auditorium and got handed our diplomas and the headmaster gave a short speech of wishing us good luck in the future. Short, nice and simple. I now had a degree in marketing and advertising.

.

I had some ideas for putting up a songwriting contest. It popped up once when I talked to Rose. She told me about an essay she wrote to the New York Times. They did a series of articles about teenlife around the country and Roses story had been chosen among the hundreds sent from Alabama. I knew that her biggest dream was to, one day, become a journalist and writer for the New York Times. This was her testing the waters.

I know how to write songs, good songs, the Top 10 kind, but I wanted to try something different here. Something local and young and fresh. Therefore, I thought, a songwriting contest among 15-18 year olds would be just that. I talked to Roses teacher and he, too, thought it was a good idea. It would give some of the more shy students a boost of confidence. To get their stories out and read by some one who didn't know them. I was really surprised about the amount of texts submitted and so was Mr. Daniels. All though the writings were made anonymously he knew most of the hand writings. I begged him not to tell me. He had the papers numbered and the secret list with the accompanying names hidden. Word about the songwriting contest had gotten out around town and there was an endless supply of lyrics on my office table. Not only high school kids but adults as well. The songs reigned from your typical love song to sweet words of summer rain, fast cars and easy winds in your hair. Sunny days playing with your friends on the beach and surfing the tide. Not all the songs were happy. Some dealt with pain and sorrow, feelings of insecurity and personal loss. Of fear and hate. After spending numerous days and nights reading them all, I called Lavon and Wade over for a final reading. I already had my favorites picked out, Mr. Daniels had his and I even faxed copies to my dad, or Ethan as I now call him, and he replied with his top picks.

We had slowly made some progress with my parents, well mostly Ethan, and he has been very supportive of this venture of mine. He had all the confidence that I would make it as a music manager and producer. There were even talks of them coming for a visit again. No dates were mentioned, though.

After going through the lyrics, discussing our choices, we decided on fifteen songs that we thought would make an album. We had material for several albums but let's get things started and go from there. The songs picked could be sung by male or female or both together. There in lies the problem. Who would sing, who had the charisma, who had the "thing" to make it? I knew I couldn't. Wade declined as did George. Rose, even though, her voice was beautiful, had other plans for the future. Lavon said that Leroy actually was a pretty decent singer, but was he ready to put his life on hold for a change that big? We clearly had a problem.

"Not to state the obvious" Ethan said over the Skype "you need to put up a talent competition. You set the perimeters up, what you're looking for and I guarantee you, there will not be a short list of people wanting their fifteen minutes of fame. We have some names of male and female singers who've been competing in these kind of things for years, just waiting for their big brake. Or you could rule out anyone that already has tried this, someone all new. It's up to you. We would love to help, if you let us."

"Thanks Ethan, we'll talk about it and I'll get back to you."


End file.
